Equestrian Ranch V2
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Anthro's are now humans playthings... griffons, ponies, minotaurs, all of them are now commanded by humans to do what humans want. lets see what one human does shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Let's see... checklist time...

fed the chickens and gathered all the eggs?

Done and done while at the same time getting extremely dirty.

Fixed the old windmill

also done and almost killed myself doing so.

Made sure the cows had water and let them out.

Also done.

All the major things today have been done and whats left is just some small things. For once I don't have a busy day.

The names Lance... considering I hate my last name I'm not even going to bother telling you. I live on a large farm in Texas where I am almost constantly working. The name of the place was called the Hidden Lance Ranch and yes its where I got my name from. Got it from my grandfather when he died although due to legal means and getting in trouble its, not in my name but my parents.

In this world there is this thing called the Anthro Association... not long ago a portal to another world was opened. It was filled with many types of creatures, and from what people call them they are anthros, that wished for peace... well they didn't get it. Humans overpowered their armies and started to turn them into slaves for this world with a few humans going over to make farms for them to keep them coming, no matter the age. Be it for work, company, sex, anything. For 10 years it has been going on. I am probably the only farm at the moment who doesn't employ anthro workers.

Feeling a vibration in my pocket I pulled out my phone and flipped it open to see the name. Frowning I answered it. "what do you want?" I asked angrily as I leaned up against the gray wooden railing on the porch.

"is that any way to speak to your mother?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"what. do. You. Want. Please."

"that's slightly better. Anyways when are you going to buy anthro's Lance? It's been 3 years."

"no mother. I will not employ another species to work on a farm I cared for by myself like grandfather did." I could hear a sigh on the other end of the call I heard a small amount of shuffling before she spoke again.

"Lance. Your father and I have agreed to take the farm from you." my anger burst from my lungs.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I yelled into the phone.

"its either you get yourself some anthro workers or the farm is taken from you. The fact you don't have anthro workers is ruing our reputation. In 3 days your brother will be coming to see if you have any workers and will check up on you weekly to show that you still have them. You will put them to work or the farm will be taken away. I already deposited the money into your account to buy them as well as equipment should you need it."

"why?"

"your father and I agreed that for you to dwell in the past would not be good for you regardless of what you think we still love you very much." I stayed silent as I slowly turned my head and looked around the large area. "are you still there Lance?" I gave a sigh.

"yeah I'm still here... what do I need to do then?" I asked her.

"considering all your profits are now coming to us the more anthros you have working for you the more money will be deposited into your account every month. The money already deposited should last you this month if you use it wisely and if you see the need for this month we will give you more but not much more."

"limit?"

"at least 10 for now."

"I won't have the room mother... ill have enough for probably 6 but 10 would be pushing it."

"your fault for making us make you son. anyways I got to go I have a meeting to get to. Love you."

"love you to the mother." as I heard the call ended I slowly closed the phone and put it into my pocket and calmly looked out over the farm once more. I was a hermit more or less and this farm meant everything to me. To see it taken away would be horrible. Well, the sooner I go the better although I should have a friend help me out. Taking my phone back out as I walked into the house to grab my wallet and keys as my friend picked up the phone. "This is Ben Sark what is it?"

"Hey Ben it's me," I replied as I walked down the porch steps and towards the truck.

"Lance! How are you doing?"

"not good at the moment. Listen I need a favor." I asked him as I got into the truck.

"sure whatcha need?" he asked.

"my parents one-upped me. I need 10 anthros by the time my brother comes in 3 days." I told him as I turned on the truck and started to drive along the dirt road to the actual road.

"that sack of shit is coming?!" I sighed. I completely forgot that he and my brother aren't on good terms. No one likes my brother anyway. "is the favor to beat his ass cause ill gladly does it!"

"ben I need your help to find 10 anthros to work on my farm. They also cut the profit I am getting from the farm and I now only get money from them."

"parents of the year am I right?" he stated sarcastically as I chuckled. He was one of my only friends from back then. "so you going now?"

"yeah, you off duty at the moment?" I asked him. He was one of the police officers for the town we lived in. he made sure that the anthros stayed in line while helping them out when he can.

"no, but the chief owes me a favor. I'll meet you at the Center." he hung up as I rolled my eyes. The Center was a large circular building which was where one could go to buy anthros the bigger the city the better the living habitats for the anthros in the Center. The Anthro Association also found a way to manipulate the magic inside of ponies to create new technology although it is exclusive only towards them. After about 20 minutes of driving, I made it to the Center and pulled into the empty spot right next to Ben's cruiser. He was leaning against it with a sucker in his mouth as he smiled when he saw me. He was a black man with an athletic build and loved to weigh that over me considering I was only slightly stronger than the average man of my age, that being 21. "Lance! Haven't seen you a few months," he yelled out as some people stared but looked away as people were walking in and out of the center. A few with anthros and a few without.

"I've been very busy Ben." he rolled his eyes.

"sure you have. Ready to get a few new friends?" I scowled at his poor joke as he laughed at my expression. " let's go." I followed him towards the building and as soon as we entered I frowned slightly seeing the state of about 98 percent of the anthros in the room. Some were naked with a leash on their neck on all fours. Others looked beaten as well as skin and bones. We approached the front desk as the woman behind it sneered at a female pegasus anthro being beaten next to the counter. " I have a newcomer here to get at least 10 anthros." the sneer disappeared as it was replaced with a fake smile.

"certainly! Always welcome to people trying out anthros!" she stated. "card of the buyer please." Ben turned to me as I handed them my credit card.

"they take your card to see your history, it shows what kind of person you are by what you have bought and what your lifestyle is like. Its also to keep track on who owns anthros to prevent theft." the woman's smile disappeared as she gave a small gasp as she quickly threw her head up.

"w-w-welcome to the Center mr-" I stopped her by raising a hand as Ben chuckled.

"don't say my last name please." she quickly nodded as she quickly regained a smile although this one was not fake.

"very well. Would you like the VIP treatment today?" I turned to ben with a raised eyebrow.

"the VIP treatment means you get first looks at the anthros who are yet to go on the market. Usually, they get a small group every week of at least 10 anthros. You also can see whats already out on the market and you get a Center Representative to show you around and make your buys immediately. You also get many other privileges that I have no idea about." I turned to the woman for a further explanation.

"you can also request anthro family members if they haven't already been brought over and bought. You can also sign up for a monthly subscription which lets you know when we get new anthros in. those of the highest VIP treatment can also request specific anthros be found and brought over as well as other privileges that will be told to you by the representative."

"and with your name you get the highest treatment," Ben told me.

"very well then." she nodded as she typed away on the screen. "any preferences?"

"there are many types of anthros although for you I would suggest the pony variations," Ben said as I nodded and she typed it down as I turned to ben.

"why just them?"

"well the others would most likely make more problems and some would eat your animals." I nodded at his logic. "plus the ponies are the most commonly brought over as well as the ones that are easiest to take care of and can easily be put to work. Just have to hope you don't grab a very stubborn one."

"the Representative will be with you shortly. Would you please put this around your neck and move to the right please." it was a pendant that she gave me and as we did as we were told a man pushed a yellow anthro and her head collided with the edge of the desk as she fell to the floor bleeding. Ben would have done something if I didn't hold him back.

A man who looked like a drunk approached the desk and he wore a pendant around his neck although his looked silver while mine looked platinum. "I'm returning this piece of shit. I was told she was assertive and she isn't so I demand a refund." he yelled angrily at the woman. "you know we don't take refunds or used ponies, mr Finnegan."

"so what?! I thought the customer was always right here!" he yelled. He must have been coming here often for her to already know his name. "fine then I guess its sleeping with the fishes for you." he pulled out a gun and pointed it at her as she looked extremely afraid. The people around us didn't care but the anthros around us looked at her worriedly.

Curse my sense of justice. "hey!" he turned to look at me as well as the people who were watching. "what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"well, I'm doing what I want to this anthro! She's a worthless bitch!" I looked at her as she looked at me worriedly with eyes full of hope. Her eyes also kept darting towards the gun in the man's hands.

"she doesn't look worthless." his face turned red.

"all she can fucking do is take care of animals! That's all she fucking does and nothing else! She isn't fast like a pegasus and she cants manipulate the damn weather!" takes care of animals?

"how much was she?" I asked him.

"she was 500," he stated angrily as a representative approached me.

"Welcome to the Center I am you-" I stopped him midway.

"stop for a moment... how much was she," I asked him as he typed away on his tablet immediately. hm... good service so far. Didn't even ask questions.

"she was 500 sir." he asked. "her name is Fluttershy and from what we knew when she was bought a month ago she was excellent at taking care of animals but has a small problem with her confidence."

"why wasn't I told any of this?!" the man yelled.

"because he is higher tiered then you sir." the representative stated as the man looked at my pendant and paled.

"p-p-platinum..." he stuttered out as he dropped his gun as I raised an eyebrow at him. "here! Take her! I don't want her anyway!" he quickly ran away without his gun as I looked at Ben as he looked at me sheepishly.

"platinum is the CEO of the Anthro Association. It's also for their families so..." I facepalmed before I sighed. I glared at him slightly as he rubbed the back of his head as I approached the mare on the floor. She looked at me fearfully now instead of hope filled eyes. As I reached my hand out towards her she closed her eyes as I noticed bruises hidden just barely by her current clothes. "Add her to my list as bought," I stated still staring at her.

"Certainly sir." he stated as he typed a few times. "would you mind following me sir while I have security dispose of the gun and take her to a loading bay."

"she will be coming with us."

"very well sir," he stated in his same monotone voice. A nearby security officer pulled her to her feet as I got a better look at the wound on her head.

"get her some medical attention then bring her back." the guard nodded as he grabbed her arm roughly before pulling her away. Now that my mind was no longer focused on her I could hear the whispers around me as I turned to the representative. " let's get this over with." he nodded and he turned around as both Ben and I followed him. Soon we reached an elevator and when we walked in he swiped his card and we started to go down.

"sorry for not telling you about the pendant Lance. Knew you wouldn't take it if you knew but you would need all the help you can get on your farm so I thought why not." I sighed.

"just please tell me these things Ben when I need to know them Ben." he gave me a small smile.

"sure thing." I smiled back as the elevator door opened as we entered a dark room with lit up windows on the side.

"the windows are one way and only you can see through them Mr. Pendragon." I scowled at my last name but I nodded. "from what your files show you are a farmer correct?" I nodded. "then may I make a few suggestions."

"certainly," I stated as he typed away on his tablet before handing it to me showing an orange mare.

"her name is Applejack. She is a stubborn worker and has worked on an apple farm in the anthro homeland. She is currently in a circulation going around Texas as owners keep refunding her." I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you couldn't refund them."

"Centers can choose to allow refunds or not if they so choose."

"what about this one?"

"if you wish we can change it sir." my mind flashed back to Fluttershy and what would have happened if I hadn't interrupted.

"change it, please. This mare may I know more?" I asked giving him the tablet back as he nodded.

"she has a much younger sister and an older brother who both also work on the farm but are at the moment not transferred over or bought yet. She tends to work well when not told to do anything and does work anyway." I started to give her a thought as I began to think. Works just about all the time and has a younger sister and brother.

That's a winner.

"put her down as bought and is it possible to reserve the brother and sister if they are ever brought over?" he nods his head. "then please do so. Any other suggestions?" he shook his head. "then I and my friend are going to look around. He nods as both me and Ben walk away with him trailing behind us. We looked into each of the cells to try and find a pony that would interest me.

Although after an hour we found nothing. " I need at least 1 other pony for today at least Ben... I don't want to risk losing the farm." I said exasperatedly at everything that was going on.

"why not just buy ponies and do the work yourself?" he asked.

"mother said they have to be working." he gave me a look of understanding as I watched a naked pink pony be taken out of a cell and restrained. I motioned for the representative to approach. "whats going on over there?" he fixed his glasses as he typed a few times on his tablet.

"Apparently she has been in circulation for a couple years and everyone has refunded her immediately to the point no one wants her. She is going to be put down so we have room for another anthro," he states as I watch them manhandle her as she looks horrified at whats happening.

"what does she do?" I asked him.

"she is a baker with a few living relatives who have been bought except for another one who is in circulation at the moment. Used to be a farmer both her and her sister."

"farming what?" Ben asked.

"Rocks." Ben burst out laughing as I noticed Fluttershy approaching with two guards pulling her. Her head bandaged and all the blood gone. She was looking horrified at the pink pony as I could see the sense of recognition in her eyes.

"bring her over here," I stated not looking away from Fluttershy's eyes. I saw him nod as he put two fingers into his mouth and gave a loud whistle. This caused everyone to look towards us as he motioned for the group of guards to bring her over. As soon as she was over next to us she was put on her knees as Fluttershy ran over but was held back by the two guards. I looked her in her eyes and I could tell she was an easy going person. Suppressing her own personality the best she could in hopes of being bought and not put down. "add her..." I stated as the Rep motioned for them to take off the restraints. As soon as they were off Fluttershy started to hug her as tears came down both of their faces. "add her sister to the list as well..." I whispered as he nodded. "that will be all for today."

"take them to the loading bay." the guards herded them out of the way as I looked at the Rep.

"look into their history and find out if they know anyone else worth noting... ill is back tomorrow to look around again." he nodded.

"my suggestion is to come at noon sir as that's when a new shipment will arrive. It will be a lot bigger than normal as its time to shuffle out ponies in our circulation." I nodded. "you have already been billed and I will look into your requests myself. Please follow me to leave." I nodded as we followed him out.


	2. Chapter 2

As we reached the loading bay I could see that the two anthro's were talking with one another. "i will see you tomorrow Mr Pendragon. Your truck has already been brought around. Here are control collars and the remote. They are set to a frequency to where all the collars with the same frequency all you need to do is set it to the specific collar to shock them or to shock them all with the red button." he leaves as I notice that they did bring my truck around... even though I still had my keys on me.

"Don t question it Lance... don't question it..." Ben says as he cuts me off from talking. "i got to get back to work. I trust you should be good over the next two days."

"i should be. Ill give you up a call should I need to." he walks away with a wave as I first pocket the collars and the remote before I approach the two ponies. I walked slowly so I could think of how I should handle them. Once I reached them I decided how I was going to talk to them.

"alright you two." they both stopped talking as they looked at me. Fear evident in their eyes. "my name is Lance... I own a farm not to far from this town and I bought you two to hopefully assist me with it... I have animals and heavy lifting to do which is why I bought you two. Understood?" they both quickly gave me nods as I sighed and waved away the guards next to them. "look... I am not going to hurt you two... I would only hurt you if you absolutely deserved it." they looked at each other. "i may already know your names but would you both please introduce yourselves?"

"m-m-my n-n-name i-is f-f-flutters-shy." the yellow mare said with a low tone.

"I'm pinkie pie!" the pink one yelled getting into my face real quick. She went 0 to 100 real quick!

"again my name is Lance. Follow me to my truck please." they both quietly followed me as they I put them into the backseats. I had to quickly let them know about the seat belts before I could start to drive. After that was done I began to drive home. "alright you two as I said before I work on a farm so ill give you your morning duties now since I already have everything done today. Fluttershy... I own quite a few animals so you will be in charge of taking care of them... Pie you are going to help me do the heavy lifting around the house. Got it?" as I talked to them sternly Fluttershy gave a slow nod while Pinkie gave me several quick nods. "i have another pony that I bought from circulation who I don't know when they will arrive or if I will have to pick them up... you will be working with a total of 8 other ponies making the total of 10 ponies working on my farm." I fixed my rear mirror so I could see their eyes. "got that?" they gave me another nod as I started to see hesitation in Pinkie's eyes. "if you two get your morning chores done ill take you two out to get yourselves some everyday clothes."

the rest of the ride passed in silence. As soon as I saw the dirt path to the farm I quickly turned onto it. Couple minutes later I was home and I opened the truck for the two. "get yourselves acquainted with the farm... your going to be here for a really long time." I told them as I walked away and into the house. I went up the stairs to begin setting up a couple rooms for the soon to be 10 occupants of the house. I could just use the temporary room I still have in the barn.

Several hours later it was dark and I had the rooms all set up for the future occupants and I walked downstairs to find the two talking with one another... so I decided to listen. "he has so much hay in his barn! I cant wait to cook it all up!" hay... cook up? Those woulds should never go together...

"but Pinkie Pie... wont he get mad?" I heard Fluttershy barely say.

"well... maybe if I ask nicely!" she yelled as I jumped slightly and stumbled down the last few steps. I decided to play ignorant.

"ask nice for what?" I asked.

"can I cook up some of the hay you have in your barn!" Pinkie Pie asked quickly getting up in my face once more. I began to think of how many bales I had at the moment... I need at least 100 to properly survive winter with the cows... so ill be lenient this once.

"i need at least 100 bales for when winter comes... I already did my last cut a week ago... if I have over 100 bales help yourself to the extras." I stated... only to suddenly be picked up in a bear hug as I easily heard cracks in my back. I attempted to call out for help but nothing came as air just wouldn't come in.

"Pinkie your hurting him!" I heard Fluttershy yell before I was released and I fell onto my ass.

"hehe... sorry... used to hugging all my friends in Equestria..."

"its... alright..." I coughed out as I stood up and dusted myself off. "your rooms are ready. Follow me please..." they followed me up the stairs and I lead them to the first guest room to the left. "this will be your room for the night. Once I get the rest of you you can all decide how you want to sleep as you wish. Have a good night." I quickly walked away and walked into the master bedroom where I quickly locked the door and I sat down on the bed rubbing my temple. Today went from bad to worse back to just bad... I have two occupants already with another on the way... and I have to have 10 in 3 days for when my brother comes... and that's not stopping my sense of justice in helping them...

they just wanted peace when humans first made contact but instead we just enslaved all of them... I will not separate family if possible. If it means I have to put money away to get another building or something... I just hope and pray that when the time comes I wont have to have more then the ones I need to get... but if push comes to shove ill get more if I need the money... meaning ill have to put away at least 20 percent of what I get as a just in case.

Before going to bed I quickly set the collars with names and connected them to the remote as I knew I would get into trouble without them. I then changed into my nightwear as I then turned off the light and went to sleep... waking up to the sound of rustling I slowly opened my eyes and heard footsteps on the roof... quietly getting out of the bed I slowly moved over to the wardrobe and opened it up. Pushing the clothes out of my way I quietly grabbed the shotgun Grandpa had hidden in the back as well as his satchel of shells as I slowly moved my way towards the door. After unlocking it I slowly opened it to notice movement in the hallway... it didn't resemble the body structure of either of the two ponies as I watched them open the door and I even saw the two sleeping together in the bed. My eyes widened as I watched them slowly close the door as I closed my own and quickly yet quietly began to prepare a trap for my intruder.

After several minutes I watched the door open from the shadows as I watched them slowly approach the bed. I almost let out a laugh seeing them in a all black ninja attire as I could see that they had wings but I couldn't tell the color... as they approached the dummy in the bed I took aim with the 12 gauge shotgun in my arms as the intruder raised a knife before stabbing down where my dummies head was. I narrowed my eyes as the intruder let their guard down as they walked towards the door. Before they exited I moved into the open and put the shotgun to their back. "hands up..." they quickly froze where they were as I noticed their body structure.

From what I saw at the Center the intruder was still a pony and by the slimness of their figure they had to be female. So a female Pegasus just attempted to murder me in my sleep. "who... the fuck... are you?" I asked in anger as she slowly turned her head to the left to look back at me. Her eyes seemed to be a shade of red in the darkness but I could barely tell since I was still groggy.

"Alex?" I heard as I saw the door to the girls room open.

That moment of distraction was all she needed as she spun around and kicked my shotgun from my hands setting off one of the shells in the double barrel as she tackled me to the floor. We wrestled on the floor until I kicked her off into the wall and I made to tackle her to the floor if she hadn't flipped my heavy coat onto me and slipped my legs out from under me. As soon as I got out from underneath it the gun was pointed directly at my head as I quickly ducked as she fired the gun. "Alex!" Fluttershy squealed out before she fainted.

I used my right arm to push the gun away from my body regardless that it was empty before I delivered a left hook straight into her face sending her flying into the mirror that hung on the wall. I flipped open the shotgun and loaded it as I then aimed it at her only for her to role out of the way.

I fired prematurely as she grabbed onto the shotgun before kicking me in the one place that's every mans weakness...

I fell to my knees as she aimed the shotgun at me one last time... before a click was heard as I smiled. She looked at it all confused as I slowly got back to my feet and as she looked at me I delivered my best right hook into her gut sending her through my the closed window next to my bed. I quickly picked up the shotgun and loaded it as I took aim outside at her running body before I fired hitting her in her left arm... using this moment I took aim again until she flew off behind the tree in the middle of the farm as I fired hitting the tree instead... I cursed out loud as I reloaded my shotgun and just watched as she went to far away for me to retaliate...

"whats going on in here?!" I heard Pinkie yell as the lights turned on. "are you having a slumber party without me!" she yelled as she threw a finger at me accusing me. I ignored her ranting as I grabbed my phone off of the dresser and called Ben. After a couple tries he picked up.

"what is it Lance... its 4 in the morning..." I heard him groan out in annoyance. "i literately just got to sleep."

"get over here now Ben."

"Wha-"

"i was just attacked in my own fucking home by a damn Pegasus in a ninja suit! I am in no mood for games at the moment!" I yelled into the phone before I turned off the phone and stared off into the direction my assailant flew in.

an hour later the cops were at my farm going around looking for information as to what anthro attacked me. "description?" Ben asked groggily as I glared at him a little.

"slim figure, must be athletic, Pegasus with red eyes. Well a variant of red I never got a good look." I told him as he wrote it down. "cant you guys scan the blood or something to find the damn anthro?!"

"Lance their blood is highly different from ours so it would take months until we got a match if we attempt to match every pony in the world. It would cost money to... but I'm sure the chief will overlook this considering who you are." he says. "listen Lance we will find that anthro."

"no..." I stated angrily.

"no?" he asked surprised.

"as soon as you find out who that anthro is... don't even look at it... I want to be the one to hunt her down..." I stated as I walked away from him and towards the house.

"you and your damn grudges..." I heard him mutter as I walked over to the two anthro's being watched heavily on the porch... I had to quickly give them their collars other wise they would of gotten into trouble instead for not having their collars on them.

Several hours later the cops were all gone as we got a couple more hours of sleep until it was time to start work. Pinkie had somehow made pancakes even though I had no flour at the moment but I enjoyed them. They started their work as I went through that days newspaper to already find that I was on the front page... they made it look like I was a helpless fool that was saved by the very anthro's that I had just bought the previous day... they would do anything to promote the Center...

"um... Alex..." I heard the familiar soft voice ask for me.

"Yes Fluttershy?" I asked as I worked on the underneath of the truck while Pinkie moved the hay that was extra then what I needed to a spot to where she would know where it was.

"um... one of the cows is sick... they are going to need medication for it..." I already knew which one she was talking about...

"kitchen the cabinet right above the sink. Look for the bottle that says Betty and follow the instructions on the container." she didn't even reply and she walked away towards the house. I was still on edge because of the attack last night. I just feel likes its going to come back and bite me in the ass later for some unknown reason... as soon as I was done with the truck I looked at the sun and determined it to just about be noon. Standing up I wiped myself down a little before looking around the farm... Fluttershy definitely did her job as all the animals have been fed and Betty has had her medication. Pinkie has also done her job even though I figured she would be the one to goof off. I sighed knowing what this will cost me but a deals a deal. "alright you two! A deals a deal so get ready to go to town!" and they did just that wordlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

The drive to town was also a silent ride as I could tell that the two were still uneasy about what happened regardless of their happy attitude at breakfast. They didn't know who I really was yet so they might think I was getting rid of them. Well if I wasn't one-upped by my parents there was a possibility that I would but it would be a small one. "look I think I know what you two are thinking." they looked at each other worriedly. "but I'm not going to hurt either of you. Remember I said I wouldn't hurt either of you unless you attacked me and neither of you two did. I'm going to take you and any new anthro's I get out shopping after the Center alright? Pinkie to avoid trouble I want you to stay in the truck... Fluttershy you might as well come in." they both nodded as I pulled into the Center and walked in with Fluttershy. As soon as I walked I I saw the Representative from yesterday walking over.

"good afternoon sir. I saw the paper this morning. Glad to see you alright sir." he stated in a monotone voice as I scowled at him.

"let's just get this over with... I still got work to do at home." I told him as he nodded.

"certainly." taking the elevator once again we were in the large room as I tucked away my pendant and I was surprised to see so many people walking around. Then I remember that they cycled out the current ponies down here.

"let's start with the new arrivals shall we?" he nodded as we walked through the large crowd. Every person I was pushed into looked at me angrily and grumbled as we soon reached the double door at the other end. He put his card in again as we both walked in and I noticed there was only one other person in here. He was looking into a cell filled with male ponies in just shorts. Looking away from the Rep already knew what to do and only tailed behind us. I looked into the first cell to find a bunch of griffons who I immediately skipped over, the next was the same only with Minotaur's but it was the third one that disgusted me...

ponies... their eyes held no hope... no emotion... just dull colored eyes staring at the wall or in ones case the very glass we stood behind. Wanting to forget seeing their eyes I moved onto the next stall as the Rep spoke up. " I almost forgot to tell you that we have retrieved the younger sister and older brother of the orange mare you bought yesterday sir..."

"already?!" I yelled causing the only other guy in the room to give us a quick glance before looking back into the cage.

"they were captured and brought over just before I put in the request to keep an eye out for them... I made sure to check today and we also received them just before you arrived." In my head I was happy as well as pissed off at my current luck at the moment... at least ill have help for when the coyotes come for the cows and chickens... but that makes 5 anthro's owned so I just need another 5 to save the farm. "may I make a suggestion knowing your predicament?" I sighed but motioned for him to go ahead. "you can request a pony be captured if you so wish as long as you got the details for who you wish captured."

I shook my head. "at some point maybe! But not now... does the sister or brother have any ponies in circulation or were caught." I then asked figuring that would be the best way to make decisions.

"one moment sir..." he went onto his tablet and I waited for a few minutes before he looked at me with a plain look on his face. "yes...a previous love interest for the big brother as well as two of the younger sisters friends who are also the younger sisters, one adopted, for Fluttershy and Pinkie Pies friends or two to be specific... a Rarity and a Rainbow Dash. Both older sisters have already been bought and are out of state." I sighed hearing that. "They are currently on the market in Austin... if you wish to take them I will have them here hopefully when you come in tomorrow." I gave a nod. "but we do currently have the love interest here as well. She is a school teacher and her name is Cheerilee.. she has been refunded a couple times for small confounded reasons but were accepted anyway. She also taught the three fillies that are friends."

guess my luck is holding out today after last night. "ill take her." he nodded as he typed away a few times. That brings my total amount of ponies up to... 8. "I just need two more at the moment. Any suggestions?" he shakes his head hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow at the hesitant shake as he begins to sweat slightly. I kept on staring at him until he gave a soft sigh before pushing his glasses up on his face.

"we do have a total of three pegasi in circulation... each has connections to one another."

"so whats the problem then?" I asked him.

"they were apart of the rebel faction in Equestria." my eyes widened in surprise as did Fluttershy's. "they were captured just a couple weeks ago after they attempted to raid one of our medical facilities. All the others got away while those three were captured. It was their fall that caused the other anthros to retreat so we have reason to believe that at least one of them is a high rank in the rebel ranking. But... they have proven to be quite troublesome to all who own them. People lined up to own them for a reward of 1 million to find out what they know... but even with the shock collars they can withstand the shocks to the highest setting for small amounts of time."

"ill think about them." he gave a nod. "how long would it take to get them here if I decide to get them?" I asked him.

"if you order them now they should arrive in two days. Suddenly his tablet vibrated as he looked down at it for a moment before looking at me. "Applejack has arrived Mr. Pendragon" I heard a gasp from Fluttershy as I looked at her. She had tears in her eyes with her hands covering her mouth. "do you wish to see her now or have her be taken to the loading bay..." I watched Fluttershy for a couple seconds before making my decision...

"Take her to the loading bay... and take Fluttershy there as well to get reacquainted with her." he nodded as he motioned over one of the only guards in the room and gave him his instructions. When Fluttershy and the guard left the room I sighed slightly... "how much money do I have left?"

"you have I believe still 10 grand left Mr. Pendragon" I began to think of what to do...

"bring Cheerilee to the loading bay as well." he typed away once again on the tablet as I also made my final decision here for today... I just needed a couple questions answered. "tell me more about the three ponies from the rebellion."

"their names are Soarin, a male Pegasus, Spitfire, a female Pegasus, and Fleetfoot, another female Pegasus From what we know they were apart of the military in Equestria and were one of the few teams actually hunted down before they got themselves caught. The females are very stubborn but the male is actually quite obedient when the other two are threatened... but regardless of this obedience he still won't answer any questions asked besides name and occupation... some of my superiors think that they could be sleeper agents and have us warn whoever thinks about buying them."

"anything else I should know about?" I asked him.

"not at the moment... besides for the fact Spitfire has injured her owners before and almost killed one... the only reason she hasn't been put down is because we believe she does have information that we desire. Although once we do get the information... she is to be put down by order of your parents..." I narrowed my eyes as I looked towards the ceiling. It was only me, him, and the only guard left in the room at the moment. Hearing that she injured her previous owners actually made me reluctant to answer him. All of this was just so confusing that I've just been going with the flow of whats been happening... I need some advice... "give me a moment..." I asked pulling out my phone and dialing my friend's number for the third time in two days.

"man I must be getting popular. Whatcha need? I'm on patrol at the moment."

"I need some advice. Three Pegasus with two being stubborn and the third only being obedient when the only two are threatened... one of the stubborn ones though has injured all of her previous owners..."

"so whats the hold up for?" he asked confused.

"from what I know at least one of them are at least high up in rank..."

"ah... well if you do get them ill just come by your home every couple days to check up on you. But it's up to you bro... got to go... call just came in..." he ended the call as I scratched the back of my head...

well, my life couldn't get any worse could it?

"ill take the three... is it possible to have them delivered to my home on Thursday?" he gave a nod as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "well then I am done for the day." he nodded once more as he once again led me to the loading bay where the four anthro's, Pinkie having gotten out of the truck, were all talking with one another. I was handed another two collars and I quickly pocketed them as I walked over to them. Immediately when the orange mare saw me she scowled but was calmed down slightly I could see from a hand being put on her shoulder from Fluttershy. Well, let's get going you four... I promised a clothing trip to those two so let's get going."

the guards lead them over to my truck this time as Fluttershy joined me up front while the three got into the back I pulled out slowly so I could say a few words quickly as the clothing store wasn't far... "Applejack..."

"what the buck do you want?" she asked with venom in her tone. I stared at her through the mirror impassively as I then said the next few words that made her freeze.

"your brother and sister will arrive here tomorrow... they have already been bought by me so I don't want any bullshit from you at the moment..." she glared at me as I put my attention back onto the road and began to think of how much this is going to come back and bite my ass. "I'm not going to hurt any of you as I'm sure Pinkie and Fluttershy have already told you two... but if I am attacked I will attack back..." Cheerilee had a look of understanding while Applejack also had a look of understanding but also had a look of defiance and anger on her face. "so we are going to make a deal Applejack since I know how stubborn you are from being told... you work on the farm... and ill take you to see your brother and sister... I only need 10 anthro's at the moment and as of today I will have 11..." her eyes widened in fear. " I don't like making these kinds of threats but I am doing them for my own safety as well as theirs... because my brother will have no mercy for any anthro's that cross him... and I won't be able to stop him..." her eyes filled up with even more fear.

"I guess I should at least tell you four now how big a deal it is with my brother coming. My family is quite high in the Anthro Association... and by high... I mean at the very top..." their eyes widened as each of them understood what I was saying. "they are the CEO's of the company... they were the ones who invaded your world while I stayed with my grandfather and worked on my farm... I have an older brother and an older sister. My older brother is a Sadist towards anthro's and other people. He enjoys watching them squirm in discomfort and I'm pretty sure he jacks off to watching them in massive amounts of pain... my sister though will attempt to get you all alone to have 'fun' with you..." they paled as I looked at the road with a sad frown on my face. "but I won't let them hurt you if I can... I may not like anthro's due to several reasons from the past few weeks but that doesn't mean I am going to let any of you suffer..."

they were looking at each other and talking in whispers as I sighed. Fluttershy was the only one not talking to them as she was taking the occasional fear filled glance towards me... I sighed as I thought I should have waited till later to tell them. Have them trust me a little bit more. " I hope you four know how much I am trusting you at the moment telling you this... I can count how many people truly know me and my family on both my hands now. Since I'm trusting you... I hope you four can trust me..." I pulled up to a clothing store. "okay one moment... cant have you or Cheerilee get into trouble..." I pulled out the collars and began to set them up. Handing them to them Cheerilee reluctantly put her collar on while Applejack glared at me. "Fluttershy tell her that if she doesn't put it on it would be a lot of trouble for the rest of us... since I don't think she will listen to me."

 **just think of her stuttering...**

"Applejack... he doesn't mean any harm... he... just wants to help us," she told her quietly.

"Well, what if when his brother comes he does the same things to us!" Fluttershy continued to attempt to have her listen. Then I knew just what I had to do to have her trust me... pulling out the remote I unbuckled my seat as Fluttershy attempted to stop me... until they all went wide-eyed as I held the remote out towards Applejack...

she stared wide-eyed at the remote in my left hand as I held it out to give it to her... "trust me... while I trust you..." we then looked into each other's eyes... as I could tell she made her decision.


	4. Chapter 4

She pushed the remote away as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie smiled at her. "just... this... once... I will trust a human..." she says with a stern tone.

"that's all I ask." putting the remote away she put the collar on as I got out of the truck and opened the door to let them out. They followed me inside as I allowed them to walk around... several people looking at me with disgust as they stayed as far away from them as possible. Inside my mind, I gave a mental shrug as its what I would have preferred anyway.

As they looked around I decided to use my observations skills and to try and learn more about each of them from the way they looked, walked, and gathered clothes. I first looked at Fluttershy as I slowly eyed her up and down, and not in the sexual way mind you, before I finished my summary of her supposed personality.

She seemed to be a very shy one who talks very little but seems to have a way of calming people down... considering I watched as she calmed down Applejack with just a few quick words while looking for clothes. Confidence issue as she tries to look at clothes when no one is watching but the stairs from the people in the store I could tell was getting to her... she appeared to have 36DD for a breast size and was the shortest of the four standing at 5 feet and 2 inches tall. Seemed to also be very shy about her figure as I watched a small amount of confidence come out when she was with one of the other three. Her eyes just told of kindness which surprised me, considering her previous owner was about to shoot her I would expect that she would have lost the last of her innocence by now.

Applejack was walking around with paranoia and also didn't shop when people were watching her... but I noticed out of the corner of my eyes as she kept giving me glances filled with rage. She seemed to also almost lash out when a snide remark was made about her from one person to the next but Fluttershy thankfully was nearby and calmed her down. She seemed to be very athletic from the callouses on her hands so I suspect she has been working on a farm since she could walk and talk. She appeared to be a 36B and seemed to be the tallest of the four being at 5 feet 10 inches tall. Just two inches below me surprisingly.

Pinkie Pie, on the other hand, seemed to be a massive optimist. Trying her best to think of the good side of things while at the same time annoying the people giving her hate-filled stares. Her eyes though just showed that she had already lost all of her innocence... considering she has been refunded so many times to the point of being put down... I suspect that she has been through everything bad that could possibly come... with her still being alive of course... she seemed though to try her best to keep her stomach covered as I raised an eyebrow at her behavior when she was trying on shirts. She surprised me though with having 36G breast size while only being 5 feet and 3 inches tall.

Cheerilee though seemed to just be enjoying herself... I saw the sadness in her eyes whenever she saw the kid clothes section and she quickly turned away from them when she noticed I was staring. I saw tears in her eyes as she continued to pick her clothes. So my guess is it was true she was a teacher and I have a high suspicion that the three fillies I bought were her students... but she seemed to hold herself in high respect as she, like Pinkie Pie, had a good figure. She had a 36C breast size and stood just slightly above Pinkie at 5 feet 5 inches tall.

After another ten minutes, I saw what they had chosen for their final clothing and seemed to only grab copies of the outfits they're currently were wearing. Applejack had chosen a red and white checkered short sleeve shirt while also wearing blue jeans that were also shorts. She also had on a pair of red cowboy boots the same color red as her shirt. I then also realized that she had grabbed a brown Stetson cowboy hat. She also had several skinny blue jeans in her arms.

Fluttershy had a white skirt with a black belt along with a tucked in a green sweater with blue strips as it hung off her right shoulder but was up to her neck on her left shoulder. she had a white muscle shirt on underneath said sweater as well. She also had a pink butterfly hairpin in her hair with the final change being her having a pair of slippers the same shade of green as her sweater.

Pinkie Pie jumped forward with her stuff happily as she seemed to have a lot of different kinds of clothing.

 **Look up Weiss Schnee for how her clothes look since I am horrible at describing it. Only remove the sleeves from her outfit. Her first volume outfit.**

Her current clothes was a dark pink skirt with a dark purple short sleeve jacket. She also had multiple pairs of shoes with at least two inch high stilts on them. Although I did see a few not on stilts and were slippers and sneakers. But the ones she had on were a mixture of dark purple and dark pink. Also, I don't know how I missed the sea captain's cap on her head with the same colors but said Party Pony on it... I'm not even going to question it...

Cheerilee walked over with her hands full of average clothes, unlike Pinkie. Having multiple white button up dress shirts, gray skirts with varying length, as well as only three pairs of slippers, sneakers, and some high heels that were gray.

After ringing up all the purchases and having them bagged we walked out and I got them back in the truck. While it may have been crowded they were able to make it fit while Pinkie Pie somehow stored hers away somewhere. Where I have no damn idea. But on the way home I began to think of what I found out I had left on my card. I would have to call mother in hopes of getting my first pay early... I feel like it's not going to come easy though... considering it would look bad on me if I didn't get the other 7 clothes as well while only getting the 4 clothes. Considering a possibility I might forget later... it would probably be best to call now to show that I trusted the 4 of them in hopes to get them to trust me more.

Putting my hand into my pocket I noticed Applejack tense up until I pulled out my phone. Watching the road I used my own muscle memory to dial mother before holding it up to my ear. "why hello Lance..." I heard as I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Hello mother." that caused the four to all tense up as I saw them taking glances at me. "I should have 11 anthro's by the time brother comes in a couple days... but..."

"you need more money? Your own sense of justice and giving freedom to those you believe deserve it you most likely let them shop for whatever clothes they desired." she said with a stern tone. "a noble trait but a foolish one nonetheless for an anthro." I gripped the wheel tight as I held in my want to yell at her. "how many already bought clothes?"

"4 of them..." I told her.

"so you need enough for another 7... ill take 50 percent out of your monthly payment which your brother will be bringing when he comes... a piece of advice for you Lance... don't get attached to any of them..." she hung up as I sighed and hit the steering wheel causing Fluttershy to jump in her seat.

"i-i-is everything alright?" she asked as I finally got my anger under control as I sighed.

"yes... no... I never know whenever I talk to my parents." I told her. "we barely talk as I never approved of them initiating this... slave operation! That they started with all of you! It was what finally separated me from them as I preferred the country to the city... my brother and sister hated me for now joining the business and no doubt that hate is still there... which is why if you ever see them hurt me... just continue what you are doing... even though I said to watch each other don't worry about me... god knows I should just be dead for letting them wrangle me into this mess."

"but you helped us didn't you?!" Pinkie yelled out with a smile on her face. "if you didn't come when you did..." her voice then went low as I realized what she was saying. "and if you are going to give us a home its definitely going to be better to what I've been through!" through all this she had a smile on her face which proved infectious as I smiled. "I trust you!" I gave a small chuckle at her antics at the moment.

"if pinkie trusts you... so do I..." Fluttershy said in a small tone while Cheerilee gave a small nod in confirmation while Applejack just looked out the window with a small frown with narrowed eyes. Inside of my mind, I knew she wouldn't trust me to easily. Although I am surprised I didn't realize that by now... at least three of them trust me at the moment. Hopefully, they could get the others to trust me as well. I just need to hope and pray her brother and sister aren't like her.

Driving home I got a foreboding feeling that after my brother comes in a couple days... things are just going to get worse...

and I've learned to trust my gut when it feels these types of things.

As soon as I pulled into the dirt driveway I drew in a deep breath. "welcome to your new home you two... for now just help out around the farm until we figure out what a good job for you two is. Fluttershy." she jumped slightly. "could you show them to their room? Its the one right next to yours." she gave a small nod as I smiled. "great! Now I'll finish up what needs to be done today so you four could catch up with each other... we have another 4 to pick up tomorrow so I need to think of who's sleeping where again..."

"u-um... master Pendragon..." I groaned on the inside at what Cheerilee called me.

"just Lance will do Cheerilee..." she gave a nod of understanding.

"can I ask which ponies you bought?" she asked as I parked the car and re-accounted the names I was told.

"Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Applebloom, Big Macintosh, Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot." her eyes glowed and she smiled when I said the first three names and she blushed when I said Big Macintosh. "be sure to thank Big Macintosh when you see him... its thanks to your affiliation to him that I got you..." we all got out of the truck as they walked inside as I watched them leave... I gave a sigh as I wondered what was to come...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, guys welcome to the first major upload of the month which will happen on the first of every month! I am for once letting my ADHD out of its restraints which means I will type whatever is on my mind and make up new stories whenever they pop up! so be warned I could post like let's say 10 chapters for one story one month but type none the next month for said story! the only stories that will certainly have chapters every month will be Equestrian Ranger and Derpy Sunrise. Equestrian Ranger because it is a story I am making alongside a friend I would gladly call my brother in all but blood and Derpy Sunrise due to the fact it is a story request by someone I would call a friend as well!**

 **now then at the moment, i am currently unemployed which is why all these chapters were uploaded today because I have had a lot of time on my hands. although I did take a few days from typing to play video games lets get back on track! point being I would just like to remind everyone that I am an IMPROVE WRITER! meaning I barely plan any of my writing besides major events and ideas that just pop up in my head that very same day I am typing up the chapters!**

 **so please bear with me here as I upload chapters every month instead of when I have them finished. since its a new year, and a partially new me, I try to respond to all reviews and all PM's that I get and since in the beginning I despised being flamed I am all for it now as it would help me improve my writing!**

 **there are a few regrets I do have such as the halo & my little pony crossovers on my account as they were a prime time I didn't reign in my ADHD well enough... another reason is the only story I have ever adopted and attempted to continue writing only to utterly fail... the story called Becoming a Wonderbolt. regardless of the follows and dislikes it has I know I have utterly failed just trying to continue the story and if someone doesn't adopt it there is a small chance, and I mean a very small, chance that I will retry continuing it.**

 **well... now that I have all of that off of my chest I got one last thing to say! uploads will start United State's, Oak Harbor, Ohio time at noon exactly every month so you all have a time frame of when I start uploading. I will upload new stories first every time so I can quickly convert any chapters I have over the 50 document limit and prepare them quickly for upload before uploading rewrites and new chapters for current stories. I will try to rewrite all of my My Little Pony stories, except for the ones to do with Halo, so I hope you can all bear with me... i wish you all good luck and know I am on Fanfiction constantly so if you ever need to ask anything don't be afraid to PM me or leave a review although I might be late seeing reviews as I check my emails every couple days which I am trying to turn into a daily thing.**

 **have a good one everyone! LONG LIVE THE HERD!**

 **Third Person (pony in this case) point of view**

the four anthros were in the living room after a few minutes of catching up. Applejack was just watching Lance work out in the yard. Working on the truck with a large variety of tools. "Applejack do you really not trust him?" Cheerilee asked.

"of course I don't trust em... it's because of his race that all us ponies are enslaved... his parents were the ones who started it all!" she stated with venom great in her tone.

"but didn't he say he didn't approve of what they did?" Pinkie said with a confused look on her face. "and cant you tell if somepony's lying?" this stopped Applejack's argument dead in its tracks... "see! He wasn't lying! He really doesn't approve of what they did!" Applejack scowled.

"he could still be a good enough liar to where I couldn't tell!" she yelled out.

"Applejack!" Fluttershy yelled surprising the other three ponies that knew her. "why would somepony want this to happen if they saved me from being killed! He watched as my previous owner walked in and was going to kill me!" tears were in her eyes as their eyes widened in shock. "he stopped him from killing me and got me medical attention for the wound on my head! He was willing to help me while everypony else just stood there!" she burst into tears as Cheerilee rushed over and began to comfort her. This new knowledge caused Applejack's mind to begin thinking of any possibility as to why Lance would help Fluttershy... only coming up blank unless they were outrageous ideas. Applejack took one last look outside towards Lance before she finally made a decision on who she would trust.

 **Lance POV**

closing the hood of the truck I used a rage to wipe off what oil I could off of my hands before wiping my forehead. The truck needed a tune-up for while so thankfully I was able to get it done today. I crouch down and started to put away my tools as a shadow came over my body... I had already guessed who it was... "hello Applejack..." I said opening my toolbox to put my tools away. " I thought you would have still been talking with the others..." I stated in a monotone tone wondering why she came out here.

"why did you help Fluttershy?" she asked as I stood up and raised an eyebrow at her. "yesterday you saved her from being killed by another of your species... I just want to know why..."

"all life is sacred. Its why the only animals I kill on my farm are those who are about to die and have no way of coming back from it... thankfully somehow my other animals understood I was basically giving them mercy." I looked her straight in the eye. "and since I answered your question I want you to answer one of mine... why do you hate humans so much?"

we stood there for probably 5 minutes before she turned away and spoke up. "when humans invaded... they first gathered up all the elderly ponies in the middle of town... and then killed them as a show of force..."

"you lost a family member did you not?" she nodded. "my condolences... I know how it feels for a grandparent to leave us... I will also say again. I do not condone what my family has done. But I hope you will trust me. If not I will understand."

"fine..." she stuck out her hand as I grabbed it. " I will trust you until ya give me a reason not to." I gave a smile.

"that is all I ask." she smiled as well as I let go of her hand. "you and the others could wait until tomorrow to start work. I got to still figure out who's going to take care of that when they come... you could figure out sleeping arranges if you don't mind." she gave me a nod as she walked back towards and into the house. I grabbed my toolbox and walked over to the barn and into the tool area. I laid the toolbox onto of my work desk and as I walked out I heard a loud moo. Turning to my right I chuckled seeing a familiar cow walk over to me and stopping next to me. I put my head behind her ears and began to scratch her behind her ear. "hey Betty... how you holding up?" she was the oldest cow on the farm at the moment... having been the first cow I ever assisted Grandfather with helping birth I even named her Betty...

shes have been around for as long as I could remember being on this farm. Although unfortunately there's a virus in her that's making her weak. The pills shes given helps her immune system but even the veterinarian says the pills won't help her any longer at some point...

she responded to me with a moo as I gave a chuckle. "alright girl... outside you go..." I began to pull her towards the doors that lead to the large pasture. I could see the other cows way over in the middle of the pasture. Closing the door behind us I nudged Betty until she started walking over to the group of cows. I sat down on top of the wooden fence and looked at the farm in all its beauty. Remembering the time's Grandfather would let me help him out with various things. I remember when I first helped grandfather with the chickens... they just hated me for no apparent reason as they chased me around while he fixed the pen... I ended up inside of the chicken coop angering the second half of the chickens and coming out of it with grandfather saying how much I looked at a chicken... he got an egg in the face for that remark.

I was pushed out of my thoughts as I blinked my eyes and found a face full of pink... "what the!" I fell backward onto the dirt ground as I heard giggling. Looking up I found Pinkie now looking at me from the other side of the fence. Her giggling soon turned to laughter as she fell into the grass and rolled around.

Rolling my eyes I stood up and leaned on the face and just watched as Pinkie slowly calmed down. Once she was just breathing heavily I asked the most common question for a matter like this... "you done?" she looked up at me... giggled... before giving me a nod. "good." she giggled again as she zoomed to her feet faster then I could see. "so what do you need Pinkie?" I asked her.

"just wanted to ask something!"

"and that is?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Her tone suddenly became serious.

"do you like parties?" I began to ponder her question.

"depends on the kind of party I then answered. "but otherwise yes."

"can I..." she held the I. "hold a party?" I looked at her confused as to why she would want to have a party.

"why do you want a party?"

"a together again party with two of my closest s friends! And Cheerilee and you are invited!" knowing Ben he would agree while I barely went to any party nowadays.

"fine... but only a small one."

"can I do it when everypony else is here?!" she then yelled with excitement as she began to jump up and down.

"sure..." its still only 12 people. Or 1 person and 11 anthros but 12 people nonetheless. She began to bear hug me as I could hear and feel my back crack before I was dropped onto my feet I bent backward as I saw Pinkie Pie run into the house as a feeling of regret slowly made itself known in my mind. But I pushed it out with a simple saying...

what could go wrong?

 **Next Morning**

a lot could go wrong... the house was already filled with party decorations and I could tell Pinkie Pie was cooking a lot of stuff for tomorrow. I only worried about my brother coming in tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen to find the other three drinking coffee. As I gave a yawn I gave a morning greeting. "good morning."

"morning."

"g-good morning."

"good morning."

"moooooooooorning!" I chuckled at Pinkie as I sat down and instantly found a mug of coffee in front of me. Not questioning how it got there I picked it up and started to slowly drink it. Before putting it down. "alright... me and Applejack will leave at noon for the Center. I would like to try and have everything we need to be done by the time its time for us to leave. Cheerilee could you please handle with making sure the rooms are ready by the time we get back?" she gave a nod of acknowledgment. " Fluttershy can you handle all the other animals except for the cows?" she gave me a meek nod. "Applejack you and I need to feed the cows and then get them outside as soon as they are done. Then we need to clean their stalls and replace the bedding and last but not least clean their buckets. Once your done Fluttershy please join us to help clean buckets. Cheerilee you can help Pinkie Pie with... her baking..." everyone nodded as Pinkie only hummed out a response. "OK.. let's get things done!"

Fluttershy immediately left as soon as she was done with her breakfast she went out to do the other animals on the farm.

Cheerilee soon went upstairs finishing soon after her breakfast. Once I and Applejack were done we rushed out over to the barn and fed the cows. "just how many animals have ya got here anyway?" Applejack asked as she tossed some hay into several of the stalls.

"let's see... I have Chickens and Cows... and I've actually been pondering getting a few horses..."

"didja just call me a horse!" Applejack yelled out in rage as I raised, my hands defensively.

"no I was talking about the nonsentient animals that are called horses!" she slowly calmed down as I realized I really dodged a bullet there.

Soon we finished feeding them as both me and Applejack waited until they were finished eating. "so how long have ya owned the farm?" she asked as I looked up.

"well my grandfather owned it ever since he was 30... he died at the age of 80... I've had it for 5... so 55 years since grandfather said I technically owned it too." she gave a whistle. "what about your farm?"

"been in the family ever since it was built by Granny Smiths family. She inherited the farm from her parents. Gave it to my parents... before their deaths it was supposed to be given to me once I turned 20..." I gave her a look of sympathy... "so it been in the family for four generations so far... I just hope that ma brother and sister will be alright once we go get them."

"I pray so... at least your brother and sister like you at least." she gave a small chuckle. "OK looks like they've eaten enough..." jumping onto the floor be and Applejack began rounding up the cows as I brought over a bucket of water over to Betty. Putting it down she moo'ed as I held out my hand with her pills in them. "come on Betty... you know that these will help you..." she ate up her pills as she then drank from the water bucket as I began to smile. "good girl..."

after she finished drinking I pulled her outside as did as I did so yesterday as she went over to the herd. Walking back inside I pulled out the many bags of bedding as Applejack got started on one of the stalls and I joined her in the stall next over. "if only..." she grunted out as she emptied her shovel into a wheelbarrow. "your cows were like the ones in our world..." I gave a chuckle as I took a wild guess on what she was talking about. It was going to be a long time until Afternoon came...


	6. Chapter 6

Once it hit noon I let Applejack know who was just finishing up the final stall. "alright Applejack its time to get going!" she nodded as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead and stepped out of the stall covered in grime and shit... "want to go get changed first?" she nodded as she walked out of the barn and I put the final bag of bedding into the stall before I began to empty it out. Once that was done I went to check on Fluttershy to found that she had already cleaned all of the buckets. I was very surprised, to be honest.

I gave a whistle as she eeped from where she was and almost sprayed herself with the hose. "sorry Fluttershy." I stated sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"i-i-its alright Lance." she stuttered out.

"well Applejack and I will be heading out shortly. She just needed to change her clothes so we will be back in hopefully less than an hour." she nodded. "please let Pinkie Pie and Cheerilee know please." she nodded as I watched Applejack jump off the porch and ran towards the truck. I smiled as I pulled my keys out of my pocket, threw them in the air, and caught them as I reached the car. She was so excited to see her family again I could just tell.

Starting up the truck I watched through the mirror as Fluttershy floated towards the front door. Soon though I turned onto the road as I sped up slightly. "so glad to see your family again?"

"why of course I am! Haven't seen them in so long!" she yelled at me as I detected worry in her voice... I could understand where she was coming from as I stayed silent. After a quiet drive, we soon entered the town as I spotted the roof of the Center. Heading towards it I pulled into the loading bay and found 4 anthro's surrounded by guards. The big red male stallion was keeping the three younger ones behind him as he eyed them heavily. Applejack's eyes widened as tears came to her eyes. After I stopped and unlocked the car she burst out from the seat. "Applebloom! Big Mac!" I could see the small yellow pony and the stallion look over towards the truck as their eyes widened and tears came to their own eyes. She rushed over to them as they entered a group hug. I gave a small smile as noticed a guard reaching for a remote with a sneer on his face. Quickly opening my glove box I pulled out a Sig Sauer P229 and quickly took aim at the guard's hand and fired... causing him to yell out in pain as Applejack's reunion was cut short. The other guards looked over at me and I could tell that some of them recognized me as they paled... and I was pissed. " I saw you pulling out a damn remote buddy!" the guard was holding his bleeding hand as I walked over. Rage in my eyes as he fell backward. "only I get to punish them if they do anything worth punishing..." I pressed the gun up against his forehead. "got that?" he quickly nodded his head as I pulled the gun away. " I might just quit coming here after I get the final three tomorrow..."

"Sir I assure you he will be extremely punished for his transgression towards you." the rep yelled as he ran over with a few other guards plus a medic. "severally!" the guard flinched. "punished..."

"are... you... certain?" he gave me a nod as I stared into his eyes... those were the eyes that knew the Pendragon Rage... happens whenever someone in my family gets extremely pissed off enough where they don't care about anyone. I was lucky I didn't inherit it fully. "good... when will the three arrive at my home tomorrow?"

"approximately 10 in the morning sir..." the guard was dragged away by another two as the medic yelled at them to allow him to fix his hand.

"I will be waiting for you..." I growled out... "Applejack!" she looked at me, or more obviously my gun, with fear. "get them to the truck..." she nodded as she started to push the three younger ones towards the truck. Macintosh soon following as he kept his eyes on me. "anything I should know about?"

"besides when the three Pegasus arriving tomorrow o don't believe so sir," he said as I finally calmed down.

"then I believe you still have a customer." he gave a nod.

"thank you for not allowing one transgression to ruin your pick up and hopefully future shopping," I grunted as I walked back towards the truck. Both Applejack and Macintosh were standing outside the truck with Macintosh trying to get an explanation. I was stopped halfway by the rep as he handed me the collars. I stuffed them into my pocket without a second thought. "get in!" she hurried into the truck as she pushed him into the front seat. She sat in the back with the younger three.

As soon as I got in I opened the glove compartment and put the gun away and closed it... doing my breathing exercises as I took deep breathes and counted from 1 to 10 back to 1 all over again. Opening my eyes I started the truck and pulled out of the Center. "sorry for having you four see that side of me." I said as I stopped at the road and looked both ways before heading towards the clothing store. " I saw the remote and I just snapped."

"i-i understand where ya coming from Lance... but really? A gun in your truck?!" Applejack yelled as I saw Big Mac eye the glove compartment.

"don't even think about it..." I growled out. "it locks once I close it two times in a row... now... the names Lance..."

"Big Macintosh," he stated simply as I nodded.

"what about you three?"

"A-Applebloom." the yellow one said as she pushed herself into her sister's arms.

"Sweetie Belle." the white one said calmly but I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Scootaloo." the orange one said.

"well pleased to meet you four. The first trip is the clothing store so you all can get some clothes." I pulled into said clothing store as I pulled out the collars and set them with names and the frequency. I gave them to each of them but they didn't put them on.

"please... we could get into trouble if you don't have them on..." I groaned out as the three young ones put them on while Macintosh needed to be coaxed by Applejack. Once they were on we all got out and walked into the store. Macintosh looking for his own clothes while Applejack helped the three younger ponies. I watched to figure out the best way to deal with them. Big Macintosh was always watching me and just knew that I was watching him. He most likely will trust me more once he sees how I act at the farm. He was very well built. Much more built then quite a few heavy lifters in the town and could most likely hold his own in push comes to shove.

Applebloom seemed to be an outgoing personality but also seemed to need her sisters help quite a bit at times but seemed to strive to not be in her shadow anymore.

Sweetie Belle seemed to always be looking at clothes and cried at the more fashion looking ones. Most likely her older sister is a fashion designer. She seemed to also have a few confidence issues with herself but for what I had yet to figure out.

Scootaloo though seemed to be putting up the tough girl act but I could see behind her eyes the fear of what she thinks was to come.

Applejack though was immensely happy knowing that her family was now in safe hands. She continued to help the younger three finish up while Macintosh walked over with his clothes... he had several light green muscle shirts along with blue jeans and overalls. He also brought over several belts as well as two pairs of work boots. Already knowing what he was going to help do. After taking into account what he bought I watched as Applejack lead the three over here as I saw what they brought.

Applebloom grabbed overalls that had no leggings so basically overall shorts along with light green short sleeve shirts. She also grabbed some sandals and boots.

Sweetie Belle picked some sundresses of a multitude of colors as well as sandals and flippers.

And finally, Scootaloo went with simple camouflage shorts and dark blue shirts. Her footwear was just plain sneakers.

After paying for everything, I swear it somehow cost more than before, I got them all out to the truck. Soon we were out of town and just driving towards home. Applejack was asking how things were in Equestria... and from what I was hearing things were pretty bad at the moment. A large rebellion has been created in Equestria... causing people to want to put a tighter leash on anthro's everywhere... possibly killing some anthro's to draw out the rebels...

but due to this, I fear for some changes in how things are happening when I just got into the guise of things... I also feared for what they were going to do to those they captured... knowing my own family it would most likely be absolutely horrible.

I turned onto the dirt path as I looked ahead and saw Fluttershy sitting on the porch with some tea. She smiled when she saw the truck and stood up as I stopped the truck. Everyone got out as Fluttershy walked over with a smile on her face. "are the rooms all done Fluttershy?" she nodded. "well then show them around... ill finish up the chores for the day..." she nodded as they all walked inside as I started to walk over to the barn. Walking inside I bumped into Betty as I sighed... wondering how she always got back into the barn even though I know I put her out... I quickly brought her back outside as I stopped and looked over in the distance... I narrowed my eyes as I saw the cows hanging around a down part of the fence... I could see at least two cows on the other side of it.

I sighed as I walked back inside. Grabbed my toolbox for the first time that day and walked out along of the fence. Quickly reaching the fence as I grabbed the rope I brought with me and lead the two cows outside the fence inside. "go on! Get!" they all ran off with Betty following them at a walk. I looked at the fence as I saw the damage...

one of the cows must have decided to attempt to jump the fence again. One of the beams was broken in half entirely while the lengthwise one was slightly broken in one spot. The beam would most likely be broken again by a cow which thinks its smart but ends up injuring itself.

And unfortunately for me, I didn't have any more beams because I haven't had the time to order any... so I had to hope I could fix this one enough to where it could be used again... I crouched over the two halves and began to ponder how I could potentially fix it... I eventually came up with a mediocre idea and walked back to the barn leaving the rope up to hopefully hold back the cows.

I entered the barn and grabbed a large piece of wood and began to cut it into two-inch width and one foot long pieces of wood, four of them total as I then picked them up and walked back out to the fence to see the cows already around the opening... I sighed as I shooed them away again before I took down the rope and put the two pieces together. I then slowly let go and sighed in relief as they held together for a moment. Picking up my hammer and a nail I quickly nailed it into the bottom one before holding the top piece in place and nailing into that one as well. I did this to all four sides before putting the beams back together. I stood up and looked at my handiwork before putting my tools away, picking up my rope, before standing up... although when I turned towards the barn I stopped as I saw the one pony who could potentially break me into two...

Big Macintosh...


	7. Chapter 7

I walked over to the barn and stopped in front of Big Macintosh. "I'm guessing you have questions?"

"eeyup." he simply stated as I walked past him, put down the toolbox, then walked back out to him.

"Alright..." I leaned against the barn.

"none of your kind would help us without reason... answer honestly and I might not break you in two..." he stated casually.

"My parents forced me into a situation. I had to own 10 ponies by the time my brother came tomorrow. No doubt the girls already told you about my family?" he gave a slow nod. "they were going to take the farm away from me. They stopped my flow of money from my farm and are giving me a monthly allowance. At the moment I own 11 ponies with the other 3 coming in tomorrow. Any other questions?"

"I must hear it from your own mouth... do you approve?" I narrowed my eyes as my anger made itself known.

"do I approve of what? My family? What they've done? The empire they have built?! What they have done to your damn races?! No! I fucking do not approve of what they have done and I am tired of having to repeat my damn answers." I snarled at the end as I looked at the taller anthro who stood at 6 foot 1 inch. He narrowed his eyes at me as I turned around. " I hate having to repeat myself on a matter like this... I hope you can forgive my outburst." I started to walk away until I was stopped by his voice.

"need any help with anything?" I shook my head.

"not today at the moment. I'm probably going to have to get more stuff to be able to harvest and sell... considering they could just stop the monthly allowance and screw us over. I know how much I make every few weeks and if they cut me off in an attempt to get rid of all of you and get me to do what they want me to do... they would succeed." he looked off towards the herd of cows checking out the repaired fence posts. "any suggests from one farmer to another?" I then asked with a small chuckle as he looked towards me and nodded.

"how much of the land do ya own?" he then asked.

"one mile... each direction. Grandfather put the farm in the exact middle of the land he owned." I stated.

"then I guess that's a lot of areas to work with." I nodded at the true statement. "my family knows how ta take care of apple trees. Get a lot of them and we should be alright. At least when they start bearing their apples." I gave another nod.

"ill put half of the money I have left after tomorrow for future investments." he nodded. "I'm worried about tomorrow though... know anything about a Soarin, Fleetfoot, and Spitfire?" his eyes widened as he paled. "and I'm guessing that its a yes. Should I be worried?"

"they were apart of the Wonderbolts before all of this kick started After that happened and the princesses were incapacitated they took charge over the rebellion..." I sighed. "problem?"

"yeah... reward for finding out what they know about the rebellion.. if my brother knows about this he might force me to allow him a go at them... I worry about the two mares..." he gave me a saddened look. "but I didn't choose my family..." standing up straight I walked into the barn with Big Macintosh following. " I just have to hope and pray that the rebellion wins... even if it means the extinction of my race..." I said this in a mutter as Big Macintosh looked at me confused. " I said that maybe I should look and see how much I'm going to earn a month at the moment." he nodded as we walked towards and into the house. I walked upstairs to get my old laptop while he walked into the living room.

Walking in I found that my door was slightly ajar but thought nothing of it as I walked in, grabbed my laptop, and walked out and into the living room. Sitting down in the corner while the ponies all talked with one another I turned on the laptop.

As soon as I logged in I immediately went to my savings and my eyes went wide seeing how much was deposited yesterday. Quickly doing the math in my head I found that I would earn 4400 every month... I now had at least 2000 dollars in my credit card... immediately seeing that I put the website on half size on the right side of the screen and then pulling up a notepad and creating a new tab. I typed away on the website search engine before I began typing on the notepad.

 _ **Farming**_

 _Apple Tree's_

 _Large Garden_

 _Duck's_

 _Turkey's_

 _Herbs_

 _Spices_

 _Pig's_

 _ **Anthro Traits**_

 _Teaching_

 _Baking_

 _Farm work_

I leaned back in the chair as I put estimates to how much it would possibly cost to get each one going.

 _ **Farming**_

 _Apple Tree's 1000$_

 _Large Garden 500$_

 _Duck's 200$_

 _Herbs 300$_

 _Spices 300$_

 _Pig's 400$_

 _ **Anthro Traits**_

 _Teaching 1500$_

 _Baking !200$_

 _Farm work_

I began to attempt to figure out what would work out the most in the long run... Apple trees were a definite due to me having Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh on the farm... Baking would be another good one if all the sweets I see in the kitchen are anything to say and talk about.

It would mean having to add a new addition so Pinkie would have a good place to bake and store her goods... I would also have to potentially modify the truck since all I really use it for is heavy loads. And now that I no longer earn any money from my own work...

and the money on my credit card doesn't include what I already have put away for my savings. I use my savings every winter by putting half of what I earned every month into it. And considering that its close to winter means I would have to transfer money over to my card soon. I clicked on my savings and quickly found out how much money I had put away, plus grandfathers secret savings, as my savings were the only things my family had no control over me for:

1,987,000

this surprised me... last time I saw it I wasn't close to having a second million... I just got above 1 million two years ago...

so... considering these new numbers I brought up the map of the farm. I then made of copy of it as I also began to add things to where I think I should. Also creating another building entirely with rooms. I was brought out of my planning by Pinkie Pie setting a cup of coffee down next to me. I jumped at the action as I looked up to see her smiling at me. "Hiya! Whatcha doing?!" she suddenly appeared on the other side.

"just doing some planning Pinkie. Thank you for the coffee." she gave a quick nod before she zoomed away into the kitchen. I took a sip as I looked around and realized that it was dark out. The only ones who seemed to still be awake looked to be just Pinkie Pie and me.

"you've been sitting there for hours! Applejack tried to get your attention but you were to busy doing what you were doing!" Pinkie Pie said from the kitchen as she cleaned up the kitchen. "eventually she just gave up."

"ah." I took another sip before setting it down and looking at my laptop screen... all the work that was in front of me was only halfway done.

"Goodnight!"

"oh uh... goodnight Pinkie!" the light in the kitchen turned off as she rushed up the stairs with a happy smile on her face. I simply chuckled as I went back to work on the laptop. I continued to work as I leaned back and looked at the first full blueprint of the farmland... I looked over it before deciding to put it away for later.

I brought up another copy and began making changes to that one as well... that is when I blinked I found myself jolting awake to the large horn. I quickly looked around the room to find that I fell asleep I looked outside and looked in shock as I could see a familiar truck in the distance. I quickly rushed to my feet and over to the door as I saw Big Macintosh walking down with a confused look on his face. "their here..." he nodded as he rushed up the stairs for reasons I have no idea about. "remind them to not act up no matter what they see!" I took a few deep breaths to assure myself... before I opened the door and gasped...

the truck was halfway to the farm...

just slowing down...

and the driver...

my brother...


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in shock as the truck turned around in a huge circle before stopping. The 4 people hanging off the sides with weapons jumped off as the door opened and my brother popped out. I narrowed my eyes at his outfit. "brother!" he was dressed in a long purple robe along with a white undershirt and black dress pants. He also had on a purple hat with an eagle feather on it...

so other then that description here's a simpler one...

he was a pimp...

"nice to see you finally in the family business!" he said walking over as he twirled a cane.

"Daniel... why are you here now?" I asked.

"Oh come on! You had an order of damn anthro's and I was coming today? Why don't I come and bring them to you and congratulate you in joining the family business!" he came over and picked me up in a massive bear hug. He dropped me as I noticed that the ponies were at the windows and door. Watching what was happening as the four guards walked over to the back of the truck. "unfortunately due to quite a few complications..." he started with excitement in his tone. The four guards opened the back of the truck as 8 more guards jumped out. "due to the... fight they had in them... they were forced to do... extensive force... so mom and dad decided to gift you a few more anthro's." he gave a small sinister grin as I looked in shock into the back. 6 ponies... all 6 of them in horrible condition. They were roughly pulled out of the truck as the 4 guards that had jumped off of the truck were walking around with equipment.

All 6 of the ponies were thrown to the floor as only a couple of them were conscious, well barely but conscious nonetheless. "now... I must be off and ill visit again in a week or so!" be threw a package at me as I caught it. "catch you around... little brother..." he got back into the truck along with most of the guards while two walked over to me.

"we have a field set up around your house to prevent the three Pegasus from attempting to escape. The field will set off electricity all over their body three times, increasing voltage each time, before it will kill them. We have already put the three Pegasi into a new remote which we ask you to keep on you at all times." I was handed the remote as they walked back over to the truck as it suddenly drove away.

I quickly rushed over to the 6 fallen ponies and looked over their injuries worriedly while I watched the truck turn onto the road. "alright everyone! I need help over here!" the ponies rushed out of the house as I lifted up one of the 6 in bridal style and rushed her into the house. "get them upstairs into the beds!" I yelled as I hurried as fast as I could up the stairs. Entering the first room on the left I laid her down on the bed as Big Macintosh entered with another pony. Putting her on the bed I looked outside to see Applejack helping bring in the last one.

"Pinkie Pie grab the first aid kit under the sink! Fluttershy the main bedroom as one hanging on the wall!"

"got it!" Pinkie Pie appeared next to me with the first aid kit. I grabbed it as I looked at the two ponies wounds. I only took out what I needed before handing the kit to Big Macintosh as he then rushed out of the room to help the others. The two ponies in the room only had rags on as I began to treat their wounds. The first pony being a unicorn with near silver hair and was a light blue As I quickly bandaged her legs and waist I then bandaged her left arm. Just what did these three do that caused them to be so heavily injured.

After I was done with her I moved over to the other pony who had a seafoam green coloring. I noticed with a saddened frown as her right arm appeared to be broken. I quickly reset it before she could have a chance of waking up and then created a sling for her. I then bandaged up over her breasts and right leg before I walked out of the room. I found that the other 4 ponies had already been bandaged up as I walked downstairs to find them all standing in the living room as they looked towards me unexpectedly "the seafoam pony has a broken arm and the light blue pony had injuries all over her body... do any of you happen to know their names?" Applejack slowly raised her hoof.

"the light blue pony is Trixie, from what I remember about the seafoam colored one her name is Lightning Dust, the third cream colored pony's name is Bon Bon." I nodded as I sat down. "Lance... do you know if your brother could have possibly done this ta them?" I looked away.

"possibly..." was all I said as Big Macintosh punched the wall hard enough I could see a crack in it. "how about the other three?"

"they won't be leaving bed anytime soon." Big Macintosh said. "about a couple days before they would be able to move without to much pain..."

"does anyone here happen to know what they are good at?" Scootaloo raised her hand in excitement as I smiled. "yes Scootaloo?"

"I know Lightning Dust used to be training to become a Wonderbolt before she did something bad! Or that's what Rainbow Dash told me when I asked." I nodded.

"Trixie is a show pony Using her magic for entertainment but happens ta be a big boaster. Once tried ta take over Ponyville but was stopped by a friend of Fluttershy's, Pinkie's, and mine." Applejack spoke up.

"Bon Bon is a candy maker!" Applebloom yelled out as I nodded as I pulled back out my laptop and pulled up a blank blueprint and began planning. They looked at me confused as I created a simple layout and set my laptop to the side. I walked over and pulled out a screen and a viewer before hooking my laptop into it. "alright... with getting more ponies then what I expected I am going to need to get another building made for the room since they are going to be taking up the beds for a while." I pulled up the blueprint. "it will be connected to the house but we must figure out how big to make it. I'm pulling out all the stops in making it." for an hour we planned until we had a good set up. It was going to be like an apartment building though with numbered rooms. Going to have a total of 10 rooms which would each fit 4 ponies as a just in case. I filled out the minor details myself as the others went about to do the regular chores for the day. The three young ones running around playing while I made the call to the construction company in Austin. "this is the Anthro Association approved building company where we do every task asked of us. How may we help you today?" I heard a female voice ask.

"yes, this is... Lance Andrew's Pendragon. I am calling to hire your services for some construction projects."

"y-yes sir Mr. Pendragon. Let me put you through to the manager so he may assist you today." I waited for a few seconds as I then heard another female voice.

"good morning sir. I hear you have some work for my company?"

"yes I do... quite a bit of work that I believe I should trust a company such as yourself to assist me with... you see my mother and father gave me 3 more anthro's then I was supposed to get as a gift. Although now that means I have no room in my own home to sleep in... but I also wish for additions to my land."

"Certainly sir. Shall we discuss what you wish done before we discuss prices?"

"certainly... I already have a floor plan for a new building picked out to be connected to my house while at the same time fixing up my house."

"would you please mind sending me an email please with it. My email is ************." I pulled up my own email and sent her the blueprint I had made as well as the blueprints for everything else.

"sent and I also sent blueprints for everything else I wanted to be done." I heard nothing except clicking as I waited for an answer.

"I see the blueprint for the apartment building and the addition to your current home. Are you sure you wish for one of my crews to assist with setting up an area for... Apple trees and Ducks?" she asked.

"I believe I heard the slogan was we do every task asked of us... are you saying that I am lying in saying of what I ask of you?" I asked with a small smirk.

"n-no, sir. Very well. May I ask what our budget is for all these projects?" I heard her ask.

"1,750,000 dollars..." I simply stated as I heard several tumbles on the other side of the phone. "hello?"

"I am here Mr. Pendragon... just surprised by the budget you have given us. May I ask why?" I heard her ask.

"unlike the rest of my family I care for the anthro's I currently have under my care... and if you do a good job I may give your company another job in the future."

"very well sir... I will get back to you tomorrow of when a team will be sent. I shall personally oversee the choice of appliances." I heard her say.

"I thank you for looking over it. I will expect your call tomorrow." I hung up on the phone as I closed my laptop and put it to the side. Standing up I cracked my back as I heard movement behind me but played it off that I didn't hear it. I put my arms forward and cracked my fingers as I heard the figure behind me jump. I quickly crouched down and fell onto my back as she went overhead. I kicked upwards catching my assailant in the stomach as she was sent through one of my windows with a loud smash.

Standing up I quickly walked over to the door and over to the yellow pony with a fire like mane and tail. Big Macintosh was running over as I glared at the Pegasus on the ground struggling to get up. "you know it wasn't a good idea trying to attack me while you are injured..." I stated simply as she glared up at me. "glare all you like... you're the one who tried to attack me... me!" I yelled as Big Macintosh helped her up. I sighed as I rubbed my temple... I should have expected this... "I'm going on a walk... please fix her up by the time I'm back and see if any of the others are awake..." I didn't even wait for a reply as I began to walk along the dirt road.

I held massive grudges against those who attacked me... even if I expected it I hate it... I walked all the way down the path until I stopped at the mailbox and sighed. 6 ponies when I was only expecting 3... add the other 8 and I get 14 ponies living here. I would have to go shopping soon for food as well as add a large storage room for disaster scenarios. "Um... Lance?" I turned around and looked at Fluttershy. Seeing her made some of my anger disappear. "are you alright?" I sighed.

"no... it's just that I expected it to happen but my personality wanted to hurt her more for attacking me." she flinched a little at the anger in my tone. " I am literately holding myself back Fluttershy. Holding. Myself. Back." I turned around and put a hand through my hair as I suddenly felt arms around me. This surprised me as I turned my head back.

"p-pinkie pie said hugs... h-helped with anger?" she stuttered out as she blushed. I blushed a little as well as she let go.

"well... if you happen to tell Pinkie Pie. You can tell her she was right" she eeped as she quickly disappeared as I chuckled. Still blushing from her hug as I looked out over the road. I started to walk back to the farm after finally calming down. I could see the four Pegasus that we brought inside all in the master bedroom. I just had to hope and pray that none of them found the shotgun... at least not until I get their full trust in me. But even then I think it would be better for them to not find it. Approaching the house I walked inside to find the young ones and Fluttershy were in the living room. Fluttershy blushed once she saw me while the young ones said hi. Giving a small smile I gave them a wave as I walked into the kitchen to find the entire kitchen was now decorated. There were many more sweets on the table as I remember I promised Pinkie Pie she could have a party today.

Figuring she would be busy as I noticed she was zooming all over the kitchen.

I walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room and sat down as I watched as they played a board game which they must have found in the closet down here. I chuckled at the bad luck of Scootaloo always being sent back to the beginning in Sorry as well as her amazing amount of luck in Monopoly. Soon though Applejack walked in and smiled at the scene that was going on in the living room. "mind checking up on the 6 upstairs? I saw through the window that 4 of them were awake but the other two I don't know about yet." she nodded as she walked up the stairs. I turned back towards the group of 4 playing games as I heard a small gasp coming from the stairs.

Standing up and walking into the entryway I slowly raised my hands...

there was my shotgun...

held by the yellow flame-haired Pegasus...

pointed straight at my face...


	9. Chapter 9

"move..." she stated through gritted teeth as I moved back out the door. "don't even think about going for your remote..." the stallion raised his hand to show one of the remotes in his hand. That was the remote to the other collars but not to theirs. That one was still in my right front pocket.

"Lance!" I heard Fluttershy yell out in fear as the three fillies got behind her.

"ill be alright Fluttershy!" I yelled as I was punched in the stomach as I fell to my hands and knees just off of my porch.

"shut it!" I could see Applejack rush to the door but was held back by the stallion. I could see that everyone else was watching from different areas on the farm in fear for me. "now then... we are just going to leave... and you won't stop us..." she stated with a smug grin on her face.

"good luck with that..." I muttered.

"what was that?" she asked pushing my shotgun into my face.

"I said good luck with that." I then told her in a louder tone as she kicked me onto my back before standing on top of me.

"why?" she then asked.

"there's a barrier set up around the farmland... and if I know my family it would take 4 people to disable it... and considering you cant leave me here without a gun to my face and the fact that I trust the others to not interfere with what you are doing." she grit her teeth as her eyes darted around. "you know I'm righ-" I was stopped by being stomped on as I spewed up a little bit of blood.

"put your hands in your pockets... I don't want to see them out of them..." surprised I slowly slid my hands towards my pockets.

It was a smart thing to do to make it easier to subdue an opponent who had no other means of protecting herself. But at the moment she was overconfident. As soon as my hands were in my pocket I slowly started to fumble with the remote in my pocket in secret. "Fleetfoot!" she rushed over and roughly pulled me to my feet as I held onto the remote.

"then I'll just kill you now then..." the mare named Fleetfoot kicked my knees out from under me.

"you know I hold massive grudges against those who attack me," I stated simply.

"not going to matter anymore anyway." she aimed the shotgun at my face.

"now actually..." I pushed the button on the remote. " I don't think you fully realize what I mean." there were three loud beeps as electricity began to flow through their entire bodies. All three of them, not the fourth who stood there shocked at what was happening, was on the ground while all the others looked on in horror.

I stood up as I pulled the second remote out of my pocket as I released the button. "you see I was still pissed at you attacking me earlier." she glared up at me as she struggled to stand up. I turned the wheel up to 5 instead of 3 as I gritted my teeth at her. "so... I am still pissed... off!" I pushed the button again as their screams became louder than before. I could even see the blue electricity flow from their bodies as I let go of the button again. The stallion, which I now remembered his named being Soarin, was twitching on the ground. Same as Fleetfoot while Spitfire was struggling to stand up. I narrowed my eyes at her as I upped the voltage to 7... but before I could push the button I was tackled to the floor by a crying Pegasus.

"stop it! Please... just stop hurting them." I laid there as Fluttershy stayed on top of me, hugging me and crying with her eyes shut. She continued to please with me as I sighed and set us up. I looked at the three Pegasus on the ground, Spitfire was still attempting to get up, as I looked at the crying Pegasus on my body.

"Macintosh! Grab my shotgun..." he looked confused until he saw the look in my eyes as he quickly ran over and brought me my shotgun. He brought it over to me as I pushed Fluttershy off of me as she screamed at me to not hurt them anymore. "hold her..." he did as I asked with regret filling his eyes.

I walked over to Spitfire as she finally got herself into a kneeling position and was still trying to get up all the way.

She stopped as she looked at me as I checked the shotgun to find that they did load it or I forgot to unload it last time. Clicking it shut with one simple flick up I stared at her as she looked at me. Anger yet also fear and hatred in her eyes. " I told you..." I looked at her head as she looked at me with fear now in her eyes. " I hold massive grudges to those who attacked me." I put my finger on the trigger as she flinched away.

"don't do it!" Fluttershy screamed out as I grit my teeth and two simple motions occurred... a movement and trigger being pulled... before it was all over... everyone stood still at my action as I narrowed my eyes. I lowered my arm as I stared at Spitfire. She lifted her head in confusion as she then looked around and found she wasn't harmed by me.

"so be lucky... that you get to live today. Cause if the old saying goes... 3 strikes... and you're out..." I walked back towards the house as Big Macintosh let Fluttershy go who devolved into a crying mess of happiness at me not killing her. I walked past Applejack and snatched up the first remote as she looked at me with a small amount of fear in her eyes yet a small amount of happiness. I walked up into my room and sat down on the semi bloody sheets. I pulled out my phone as I made a phone call and looked outside the window seeing the others checking on the downed ponies while the fourth couldn't help but look around at the other 3 in shock. "Lance? Something wrong?" I heard on the other side of the phone.

"hey... is it alright to talk to you?"

"yeah sure... give me a few minutes before you start coming over..."

"something wrong baby?" I raised my eyebrow at the voice.

"no... just a friend needing some talking..."

"oh..." after that I heard a snore as I heard her chuckle.

"see you in a half hour."

"Yeah... see you soon Veronica." closing the phone I walked back over to the window to see that the others had gotten back to work while the four were under watch by Big Macintosh. Making my decision I walked over to the closet and began to change my clothes. Changing into a clean pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and a biker jacket I then walked out the door and quickly down the stairs. I walked out the front door as I threw the two remotes at Big Macintosh as he looked confused. I didn't say anything as I got into the truck and started it up.

10 minutes later I was on the road heading for town. Everything that had happened has been going through my head. Twice I've been attacked in the same god damn day and it hasn't even gone past afternoon yet. Soon I entered the town and began to drive towards Veronica's place. We met just one year after my parents invaded Equestria. Ben was, unfortunately, the one who introduced us and from what I knew about her...

she was a whore. She was only trying to make a living through. Although every time I came to see her she always seemed to look different... she said she's trying to figure out what I like in a girl in looks. I kind of believe her yet I kind of don't. But mostly I believe her as she had yet to actually lie to me. Always being blunt no matter the situation which made her the perfect one for me to talk to. Although I never could figure out how she could always change her body. She showed me all the receipts for the surgery's but I could never figure out where she got the money for them all the time. I looked around until I spotted her apartment. Pulling up front as a man walked out the front door with a look of fulfillment on his face I instantly found the man who I had heard on the phone.

Getting out and walking past him I walked over and buzzed the button. "yellow?" I heard a kids voice say as I chuckled.

"Chucky its Lance... I'm here to see Veronica." I stated.

"dad! It's lance!" I heard the voice yell.

"Alright, I'm coming... I'm coming... who is it?" I heard the drunken voice of the doorman ask.

"its lance, Jerry," I stated.

"oh..." I then heard a burp. "one moment..." the door unlocked as I then quickly opened it and walked in. walking past the front desk I gave a nod towards Chucky as his father had already fallen asleep at the desk. Walking up a few sets of stairs I came to her door. Knocking on it I heard her familiar alluring voice.

"coming!" soon the door opened to reveal her newest modded body... which surprised me because she looked like she did once I first met her. A medium sized but with a 36DD breast size standing at 5 feet 6 inches tall with her green eyes. "ah... hello Lance."

"Veronica... its been a while." she gave a nod as she pulled me into the room. Her newest hairstyle being that of a ponytail and it is colored a very dark purple that matched the only thing she never could change about herself. The green eyes. She threw me onto the couch as she stood over me with her arms on the wall. She stood above me as she shoved her assets into my face. "how do I look?" I heard her ask into my ear.

"like when we first met. I see nothing different about you besides you being all flirty." she pouted before she fell backward into a recliner. "guessing trying something different from your look for once? Personality maybe?" she gave a bigger pout before crossing her arms. I chuckled at her antics. "okay in all seriousness..." her eyes filled with sadness as a small frown came onto her face.

"you only come when you fall into your anger nowadays... but it gets worse every time you come, Lance..." she stood up and walked over and sat down next to me. "what happened? I heard from Ben about your parents." she rubbed a hand onto my cheek.

"I used the remote..." I heard her gasp. "on a Pegasus who had attacked me twice today. Known for injuring and even killing her previous owners along with two others. She held a shotgun to my head until I used the remote on them. I zapped them twice and what about to zap them again before I was stopped by one of the other ponies on the farm. I almost gave in Veronica. I almost killed them! In cold blood! Heated blood! But cold blood nonetheless!" I yelled at her as she hugged me... "and then... I almost shot her in the head with my shotgun..." she hugged tighter... and she didn't let go...


	10. Chapter 10

"and that's when he decided to try and jump a 10-foot gap... even though the other roof was a foot higher than the roof he was on," said Gary as me, Norman, and Madison, all laughed a little at the supposed idiotic criminal. I felt a vibration in my pocket as I pulled it out to find it was Veronica.

Giving a smug grin I stepped away for a moment. "got to take this call." I said simply as they nodded as I stepped a few feet away. "knew you couldn't ignore me." I said in my best seductive tone while I heard the three behind me snicker.

"no time for games Ben..." I stood there confused.

"may I ask why?"

"Lance." I froze... this wasn't good if she was bringing him up and obviously my three friends behind me noticed as they looked at me with worry. "he came here just a few hours ago. His personality held out for a little bit before he just broke down. Talking all about some things that happened today."

"well, his brother did come visit him today," I said with a sigh.

"yet he wasn't mentioned at all." she then stated with a stern tone.

"what? Then what could have happened?"

"you know why he comes over nowadays. Why he comes over to confide in me." I tensed up as rage slowly built up inside of me.

"what... happened..." I then asked through gritted teeth as I heard her sigh.

"first he was attacked by a Pegasus by the name of Spitfire. He was able to stop her and send her flying through the window. He said he went out for a walk and came back to find that 4 of the six new ponies were watching the farm from his master bedroom... they found his shotgun and held him at gunpoint." more and more rage built up inside of me. "they pushed him outside and threatened to kill him until he told them about the barrier and he was injured by this Spitfire again... when she told him to put his hands in his pockets they didn't know he was given a separate remote just for those three.. and he pushed it. He even said he took a small amount of glee from watching them scream out in pain. Then he said he upped the juice to 5 and zapped them again. Before he was stopped by one of the ponies, I believe named Fluttershy, and he grabbed his shotgun... and he almost killed her in cold blood... knowing why they were like this." she stopped talking as it took all my might to not smash my phone. "I'm going to be keeping him here for the night... would it be possible for you to watch over the farm?"

"sure... I just need to get approval from the boss." I said.

"thank you Ben... maybe if you do good ill give you a treat..." I chuckled as she hung up. The smile slowly left my face as I pocketed my phone and immediately walked towards the chiefs room. Knocking on the door I heard him yell enter/

"yes, Ben? How can I help you today?" the name everyone knew him by was Chief. He refused to let his name be known as anything else. He was a nice guy unless you pissed him off.

"Sir! A friend of mine just called and said that another friend of mine had been almost killed at gunpoint by one of his anthro's! He was able to subdue him but at the moment he is incapacitated and someone will need to watch over the farm! Request to watch over the farm, sir!" I stated as he stared at me.

"granted... take Gary, Norman, and Madison with you!"

"thank you, sir!" I started to walk out of the room.

"make sure you tell Lance I said hi... been a while since I've seen him." I stopped at the door and turned to him with a smile.

"I will sir." I turned the knob and walked out as I heard him behind me.

"don't forget to take a Universal!"

about 20 minutes later I was in my police car with Gary while Madison and Norman were in the one behind us. I was driving with a vengeance as I knew how Lance had gotten. His families famous rage while is very bad for those that it was against... Lance only had half of the Pendragon genes as he took after his mother more than his father. While he gained the Pendragon rage it occurred whenever he was mad and with his grudges against those who attack him it got worse. But at the end of the Rage, there was a no regret phase for normal Pendragon's... but Lance wasn't normal... he felt all the regret that is held up in him until the end. He's only killed someone once in his blind rage... and it wasn't pretty. "so Ben what are we dealing with?" I heard Madison ask over the radio. I picked up my own as I pressed the button. Over 10 anthro's on the farm I know at least a few of them. Knowing Lance he trusted one of them with the remotes to their collars. they will be a trustworthy one so be sure to confide in whoever had them. From what I know Lance told me I suspect I know the main culprits that attempted to kill him. A Soarin, Fleetfoot, and a Spitfire. All three are suspected to be highly ranked in the rebellion." I said as Gary looked at me with surprise.

"so whats the plan then?" Madison asked.

"the plan is to watch over the farm until Lance comes tomorrow. I know where all the guns are and as long as those three are out and about I don't trust that they won't be able to find them. They found Lance's shotgun which was one of his more hidden guns. Either they stumbled upon it by accident or they were actively looking for them." I said as I spotted the dirt road to the farmhouse. "sirens on!" I flicked the switch as the car's siren turned on and soon I heard the other car's siren turned on. We turned onto the dirt road as I could see quite a few ponies walking outside. We pulled up and turned off the sirens as I stepped out of the car as I noticed Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie looking at me with recognition in their eyes. "Alright... where are the three bastards..." I asked angrily as Fluttershy began to shake with fear. "either bring them out so I could have a... talk... with them. Or you can leave them in the house where we will be forced to go inside and kill them." the big red pony narrowed his eyes at me as he walked inside. Soon though I watched as he dragged 4 tied up ponies and threw them on the ground. They struggled as I raised my eyebrow at the fourth pony. The first 3 must have talked the fourth one into helping them.

"Ben... what are you going to do?" Norman asked as he walked over to me. I sighed in response.

"alright. Which one of you has Lance's remotes?" the red pony lifted his hand as I was surprised. "bring them here." he shook his head.

"he said bring them pony!" Gary yelled as I raised my hand to calm him down.

"he doesn't trust us yet. That's why he isn't bringing them to us." the red pony nodded as I walked over and crouched in front of the 4 tied up ponies. "alright... which one of you is Spitfire?" they only glared up at me in their own ways as I looked towards the red pony. He pointed towards the yellow one as I pulled her to her feet. I motioned for Gary to walk over and hold her as I turned my back to them. "so. Since Lance won't do it." I secretly pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and put them onto my left fist. " I will!" I spun around and punched her just below her neck. She went sailing out of Gary's grip while the three tied up ponies on the ground looked in shock.

Spitfire was now coughing as she could barely breathe from the hit but she had just enough. "you pissed me off by making my friend almost commit murder again... while it may not be murder to everyone else to him. It is to him. Now..." I walked over to the yellow Pegasus as she struggled to bring in full breaths. "we are going to be here for the night until Lance gets back. Now then... I trust you big guy and maybe Fluttershy. But everyone else here is untrustworthy to me." the two ponies nodded in their own way. "Gary! Watch over these four while I check and see that Lance's guns are still where they should be. Madison and Norman keep them all out of the house. Have them do the chores around the place." I walked into the house as they kindly did what I asked. I stopped in front of the red pony for a moment and looked him straight into the eyes... before just walking inside.

I began to search the house from high to low and found that all of his guns were in their same spots. Although there were two ponies in one of the bedrooms that were asleep. I calmly walked over to them and found that the cream colored one was breathing heavily. I quickly put my hand to her forehead and became worried as I found she had a fever. I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a hand towel and soaked it with water. Wringing it out I then quickly walked back in and placed it on her forehead.

While I may help anthro's when I can... they do seem to piss me off at times. Like when they hurt people that I know. I know lance can take a few hits so I'm not to mad about that... its emotionally that I'm worried about. His emotions were easy to mess with given the right circumstances.

After making sure the pony was all good for now I went back downstairs and out the door. "alright... there's a few things that need to be taken care of quickly."


	11. Chapter 11

**hey everyone welcome to the monthly update! I got more chapters this month but no new stories for several reasons! first reason I now have over 50 - 55 story ideas, includes rewrites of my stories, so new stories I plan to write randomly and put into a folder to post in case I don't have enough chapters to post and would help me greatly because well... again i say it ADHD is a blessing and a curse... I get so many ideas that its hard for my mind to keep up...**

 **also, doesn't help my mind has been stuck on dark souls and reading harry potter fanfiction this month... now its stuck on 7 days to die...**

 **moving on! I'm posting over 15 chapters this month and I am kind of glad due to the pity amount I did last month and I am glad I got at least one chapter out for Equestrian Ranch which is now flowing through my mind for stuff I can work on so I should have more than 1 to post next month for that story... I've had a good month besides the fact my ADHD has been nearly killing me.**

 **I'm actually going to go to a person to get authenticated that I have ADHD so I can get myself a job coach because I am feeling very lazy...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **and I'm rambling off again... back on track! I hope you all enjoy the chapters and hope you all can forgive my ADHD self for updating random stories... have a good one!**

I opened my eyes to find myself in a room.. it wasn't my bedroom from what I could tell. I looked around until I noticed the pictures hanging on the walls... I was at Victoria's place. Sitting up I saw Victoria laying down next to me naked. I knew we didn't do anything due to the fact I don't smell any alcohol. I swung my feet off the bed as Victoria squirmed in the bed. " you're awake..." she said in a small yawn.

"Yeah... did I?" I asked her as a just in case.

"yep... almost killed a Pegasus from what you told me..." after an emotional outburst I could almost never remember why I went into the outburst. "you going to be alright?" she then asked me.

"yeah. Just have to get back to the farm." I said looking at the alarm. It was almost noon and I wasn't surprised. Whenever I came over here to calm down and let my emotions out I always slept in. nowhere else. Home? no. Ben's? Also no. only here and only will it ever be here. It's like refreshing my mind until I need to come again.

"Ben watched over the farm last night for you," Victoria said sitting up. Seeing that she slept naked once more didn't bother me. I knew her antics and I was used to them... everyone else? Not a damn resistance.

"then I guess I will see him there then." I picked up my shirt off of the floor and quickly put it on. I also put on my shoes and walked over to the door and looked back. Seeing Victoria looking at me with a smile on her face. "you stay safe alright? I don't want to see you having any kids yet." her response was simply throwing a pillow at me which I let bounce off as I chuckled.

Soon I was walking out of the house and towards the car. Glad that all of my pent up emotions were no longer ailing my head. At the moment at least... I pulled out of the parking lot as I spotted Victoria watching me from her window as I gave her a small wave. She gave me a small smile and a wave as well as I began my way home.

I gave a sigh of relief as my clear head allowed thoughts to go through it quite easily. If I knew Ben... he gave out a piece of 'my' revenge... and now that I think about that I slowly picked up speed as I exited the city. Hoping to gods of all religions that Ben didn't go too far.

After about 5 minutes, also narrowly avoiding getting a ticket for speeding, I pulled onto the dirt road as I looked at the barn and house. Everything seemed alright but that could just be the outside. Pulling around the turnaround and parked my truck and looked into the rearview mirror to find I was being watched from the living room window... note to self-fix said window as it was broken because of the Pegasus yesterday. Looking closer I found it was a police officer.

Getting out I saw that the officer had moved from his spot as Ben walked out onto the porch and approached. "hey..." he said in a saddened tone. "you alright?" he then asked as I rubbed the back of my head and looked away.

"I should be... been a while since I went to see her." he gave me a smile and slung an arm over my shoulder. " I hope you didn't do anything while I was gone." he froze.

"uh..."

"Ben I swear to god..."

"all I did was punch her!" he then quickly said as I glared at him. My clear mind already filling up with anger towards him. "you know how I am Lance."

"that's the problem. I know you to damn well it was the first thing I asked you when I got back!" he flinched away slightly as we walked over to the house. I gave a small sigh as I entered the house to find everyone in the living room besides the three Pegasus. They all looked towards me as I saw some fear in some of their eyes. Big Macintosh was looking at me with a hard look in his eyes.

"the three Pegasus are confined to one of your guest rooms... after I removed the gun inside of course," Ben told me as I put a hand to my eyes as I sat down in the recliner.

"L-Lance..." I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Yes, Fluttershy?" I responded.

"are you... are you..." I removed my hand from my eyes and looked her straight in the eyes. I could see tears about to go down her face as I worded what I was going to say carefully.

"I'm not going to hurt them anymore. It takes a lot to make me mad and I am sad to say that they had broken that limit." I told her as I gave another sigh. "that was just my anger finally reaching its breaking point after building up the past few weeks."

"well if you say so." Applejack spoke up. I was about to say some more things until I felt my phone start to ring in my pocket. Pulling out my phone I recognized the number. Standing up after telling them I had to take the call I walked outside and hit answer.

"Hello this is the building company you called just yesterday. Am I speaking to a Lance Andrew's Pendragon?" I heard a male voice say.

"this is him."

"excellent!" I heard him say as I pictured a small smile. " I am calling to notify you that the company will be sending workers over in 3 days to begin the construction. Seeing as we use anthro labor you can hopefully expect what you requested to be built in less than a week. The manager asked me to call you in her stead as she is busy acquiring the labor and supplies needed for the work. Do have any questions Mr. Pendragon?"

"would your construction interfere with my farm work?"

"it should not be unless it happens inside of the house that is to be worked on. I see here... that you are also going to be getting a fence put up for apple trees as well as said apple trees being planted?"

"that is correct."

"that would be the only thing that could possibly interfere with your farm work, to be honest. I'm calling to see if anything else needs to be added that you could have forgotten to ask about." I began to ponder if I forgot anything to talk about. I thought of one thing but that didn't really concern the company, to be honest. "no I do not. Will they be coming in the morning, afternoon, or evening?" I then asked.

"I believe the manager wished to arrive in the morning to meet with you over the blueprints you sent us to fix a few things and begin the work just after noon." I heard him respond as I found that a reasonable time-frame.

"very well. I will see you all here in 3 days then... have a wonderful day."

"you to sir." I hung up the phone as I put my phone away and leaned on the railing. Regardless of what the 4 Pegasus did to me, I needed to get them clothes as well as the other 2 ponies... I think I will need to get myself a car for transportation... to be honest a bus would be best if I remember correctly for those that own anthro's... at some point I would need to bring all of the anthro's to the center to get them all registered once more in case they need to make a surprise visit to locate any strays. I felt disgusted just saying the word strays...

"Hey, Lance." I turned around to see Ben walking out the door with the rest of his buddies walking out as they headed towards the cop cars. "got to go. Got a call in for every cop on and off duty." I gave him a nod.

"stay safe Ben... rather not have to attend your funeral..."

"if those anthro's of yours are anything to say and your personality for helping any anthro you can... I think ill be attending yours first." he joked as he stepped off of the porch as I gave him a small chuckle. "have a good day Lance." I stood up straight and walked inside... already ponder on whats going to happen next...

and nothing did for 3 days. The anthros were all avoided me and I didn't want to risk something happening so I left them alone. They did their jobs without me having to ask them to and they got done very quickly. The 4 Pegasus though... they were still a problem... Big Macintosh tried to return the remotes back to me after Ben and his buddies left the farm but I told him to keep a hold on them as I was still trying to recover from my anger outburst... they did nothing but sit around inside of the house and eat food and read books... thankfully they stayed out of my bedroom as I was able to sleep on my bed again.

Also just talking about Ben they started to come over to check up on me and to make sure the 4 Pegasus stayed in line. Onto other matters the two ponies had woken up on the second day of three and... let's just say their reaction to me was not that good and the fact it happened when Ben was here. Which resulted in the unicorn, Trixie, to be knocked out for several hours. I'm kind of happy to be honest... I don't know why but I feel that something more is going to be happening to me... but if it's good or bad?

I have no idea...

"Lance..." I stopped writing in my old journal that I decided to bring out after finding out I was supposed to get the anthros. I turned around to see Fluttershy looking at me at the door which was opened slightly. "t-the construction c-company has arrived." I nodded as I gave a small sigh inside towards her shyness. Made me wish things went back to what they were before I got the 4 Pegasus when they all stayed friendly... my life's just to complicated to think about...


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody! First of all before I answer anybodies biggest question I got a few things to ask...

…

…

…

have you ever truly thought about yourself?

Has your mind ever been so cluttered up with things like ideas, memories, and even thoughts that it just shuts down on you and by shut down I mean when your mind just turns blank as you cant seem to process anything and can only reflect on yourself?

It happened to me not even a hour ago... and it scared me as well as opened my eyes severally...

first let me explain the reason why it scared me. As a child, with severe ADHD, my mind was always running around and having me do things that would be shameful. I learned to live with it as it very quickly and it also quickly became apart of myself as I grew older to the point that its thanks to this mindstate that let me start my own Fanfiction account. In the beginning I was absolutely horrible at typing stories as those who know me may very well know but slowly I began to do better and better with my work to what it is today... or well before as who knows how well I will type once I finish this message. To me my ADHD was a godsend as it never left me truly bored... until an hour ago as I was reading fanfics...

my mind went blank...

no memories...

no troubles worrying me...

no new ideas...

no fixing old ideas...

not even thoughts...

for once in my entire life... I was helpless as I didn't know what to do as soon I started to see my faults in life. Thanks to living with my grandfather I gained his procrastination from his example so it makes me not want to do anything in life almost all the time and just want to do what I love... next would be my perverted nature...

in my defense on that part I learned about sec from listening to highschoolers when I rode the bus to school when I was a kid and with ADHD it turned horrible for me... heck I have no idea how to properly ask a girl out...

that aside another thing about me was my way of overthinking... simple answers would slip past me as I made very complicated answers instead, never helped me in math, but nonetheless I would overhtink just about everything... another fault of mine...

is making promises I am not sure I am capable of truly keeping for to long... for this I must apologise to a certain someone who's name I wont say but I will be sending him/her a private message concerning this after I post this. The reason I say this is a fault was that the person had first sent me a request and denied them due to the fact I didn't watch what they wanted me to do a crossover with so when they sent another request... I felt so guilty I decided to try to watch what he requested and see if I could do it... and found that it was almost to hard for me to do not long after telling him I would write it...

so scold me...

flame me...

I deserve every ounce of it for trying to do something I simply just couldn't... heck I deserve even fucking worse...

FOR DOING IT TO A FRIEND WHO HAS BEEN WITH ME FOR SEVERAL YEARS!

He requested a pure lemon story... this story was the first version of Equestrian Ranch. I tried and tried but I couldn't do it... and then I didn't even have the nerve to tell him I couldn't do it and just kept on trying before I finally worked it up... that last for almost a year...

…

…

…

some of you might be wondering why I am telling you this... but I think it is the right thing to do... I am a man about to turn 20... I am not active... I don't have a job... I am a HYPERACTIVE IDIOT WHO BARELY GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL!

I know my faults all thanks to what happened to me... and I think through my rant I also explained why it opened my eyes...

so I hope you can all forgive me...

heck... makes me want to wait a few days to see what wrath I am going to receive from all of you but I put it off for to long...

I have returned hopefully for the better. Tonight I will be reading my own stories to see where I left off... I hope you all can forgive me and I can understand if you wont...

3...

2...

1...

chow...


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys its been over a month since I said I was back! Reason why was because I am typing a heck of a lot slower then what I'm used to. I mean for those who were reading my stuff since I started the first version of Angel of Magic I am greatly slowed down in what I'm doing as I am getting blanks after every few sentences and with the fact I am trying to control my own rushing as I work... which is hard as I work best as a improve writer but sometimes I rush through scenes to fast that they don't make sense at all... I really should find a few cowriters to help me get over that but for now I wish to see if I can get over it.**

 **Well its been a long time coming and I am sorry to show that I only have a few chapters to post but my mind switches through genres constantly! And by that I mean one day Harry Potter, next day Naruto, then Bioshock! Then possibly back to Harry Potter! But when I do get stuck on MLP I get working like a hellhound is chasing after me** eternaly **from the depths of Tartarus! Well enjoy the chapters!**

Walking outside with Fluttershy I watched with an emotionless expression on my face as anthros were pulled off of the truck with different degrees of force. I could see griffons, Minotaur's, ponies, and even zebras are put into groups. Some had smiles on their faces while the others looked completely sullen. "are you Mr. Pendragon?" I heard from my left as I turned my head to see a woman along with two men dressed up as if they were secret service agents.

"that is correct. And you are?" I asked as she fixed her glasses on her face.

"I am Sarah Walker. I will be in charge of the development projects that you have requested of us." she spoke with a small bow. "it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" I gave her a nod.

"and to you as well Miss Walker. Where will you begin first?" I asked as she looked at her pad that she was holding.

"I believe it would be best if we started with the apartment building as that is the biggest project." I gave her the go ahead as she yelled over to the large group of men and woman with cattle prods that I could see spark with electricity from way over here. As they got the anthro's moving I gave a small sigh as I noticed the anthro's I bought were all watching what transpired with grimaces on their faces. I gave a small sigh as I turned to Fluttershy who had proceeded to hide behind me when we walked out of the door.

"let the others know to do their best to stay out of their way and please remind them to not interfere." I began to eye a few of the guards as they gave wicked grins towards the others who were all working in the barn. " I don't trust them..." she gave a small nod as she quickly rushed over to the barn as I noticed a few of the male guards giving her, assets, a pervy grin. Scowling I watched as they began their work. Using magic to quickly move the dirt out of the ground so they could start the work on the concrete foundation. Several Minotaur's and zebras began to make measurements on the wall where the living room was so they could make a hallway to the building.

Walking into the house I sat down in the living room as I watched a zebra be shocked by a female guard because he simply dropped the tape measure. "try to keep it quiet please!" I asked annoyed as the zebra was stopped being shocked and simply twitched on the floor.

"apologies sir!" she spoke up. "they were trained to keep silent when being punished. Obviously, this one forgot his training." knowing I couldn't do anything about it even though he kept looking as if he was trying to plead with the guard only for him to be shocked again as this time he remained quiet although he looked to be in a massive amount of pain. Giving only a quick nod as I knew showing compassion for anthro's that were not my own would lead to horrible consequences I simply grabbed the morning paper and read what was at the top.

I stared at the heading in surprise as I looked down to see a picture of mother and father. Standing behind 4 anthros with bound wings and meta covering their horns...

 **Royal Lottery to begin in 1 month**

 **thanks to the kindness and loyalty of the owners of the Anthro Association they are willing to part with their greatest captures to fund a new project that could, in their own words, 'revolutionize the world through the Anthro Association' which lead to approval roaring out through every country in the world. In two weeks tickets will be available at every center with a purchase cost of 10000 dollars in the equivalent of US currency for a chance to win one of these anthro's every month. They have already released the order in which to give them out:**

 **Twilight Sparkle**

 **Mi Amora Cadenza**

 **Luna**

 **Celestia**

 **WARNING YOU MUST BUY A NEW TICKET FOR EACH LOTTERY AND THE TICKETS FOR THE NEXT LOTTERY WILL BE AVAILABLE TWO WEEKS AFTER THE TICKET ANNOUNCEMENT FOR THE WINNER**

sighing I put down the paper as I figured it would be a good idea to notify the anthros of this fact. Knowing about the 4 being upstairs being a part of the rebellion it might be best to tell them. I looked out the window to see that the company were still working and that the ones living here were still at the barn with a couple at the roped off area of the fence keeping away the cows. I could see Fluttershy petting Betty which brought a smile to my face as I stood up with the paper and walked up the stairs. Approached the master bedroom which the four took as their own I knocked on it. "what?" I heard the stallion, Soarin if I remember correctly, ask as I slid the paper under the door.

"Figured you might want to know about this," I said as I saw the paper be pulled out from underneath as I heard a small gasp as I stood at the door for a moment before I walked away. As I walked down the stairs I thought I noticed that the door to the room was ajar slightly but simply shrugged it off as a shiver went down the back of my spine.

I began to quickly move as I had a very bad feeling as I soon found out why it was. Looking outside I began to growl and quickly grabbed another hidden gun that I myself bought this time a long time ago and quickly loaded it. In my hands was an old-timey cowboy revolver which also now had armor piercing rounds specifically made for it. Walking outside I took aim... and then fired in between the fallen Pinkie Pie and a guard with a prod. All motion ceased to occur as eyes quickly began to look at me. "what the hell is going on here?!" I yelled enraged. "Applejack please bring her into the house." she quickly moved through all the humans and helped her up and quickly helped her inside. "everyone else inside as well!"

they moved as I stared seething at what I saw happening outside my own home, on my own property, in front of my own eyes... "explain what the fuck you were doing!"

"s-s-sir she was interfering with o-our work!" he quickly said as I raised an eyebrow. "i-i was given permission to punish her sir!"

"by who exactly?" I then asked as I began to walk towards him as the other guards and the working anthro's moved out of my way. "because last time I checked..." I held up my left hand and brought up one finger. " you're on my property." second finger. "your currently under my paycheck." the third finger. "and the fact that she is my anthro?" I slowly lowered my hand. "so who the fuck gave you permission to touch her?"

"y-your brother s-sir." I froze and stared him straight in the eyes. "he suspected that y-your anthro's w-were being difficult." immediately I shot him in the foot as he fell onto his ass screaming in pain.

"is he here?" I then asked in a dark tone as he shook his head. "are you currently being paid by him?" another shake of his head. "then where is Miss Walker?"

"r-right here Mr. Pendragon." turning around I stared at her as she also paled.

"is this how you treat your customer's property? Simply punishing them without permission of the owner?"

"no sir!" she said without a stutter.

"then why are you following my brother's orders... WHEN YOU ARE ON MY FUCKING PROPERTY?!" she eeped and fainted as I noticed the guard behind me on the ground being dragged away by another two. "if anything else happens... it will be your fucking heads! YOU GOT ME!" I heard agreements all around as I walked back towards the house but stopped on the steps as I realized something else... growling I turned around and shot the guard I had shot earlier in the foot again and then walked inside and slammed the door. Seeing the anthro's eyes on me I sighed as I sat down on the stairs and began to rub my forehead.

I should have expected this... my brother would do just about anything to ensure that I act like family and I acted almost exactly like he did when his property was threatened except he let it continue as he watched it happen... "m-Mr Pendragon?" opening my eyes I stared at the three young fillies who stood just before the bottom step of the stairs. "thank you for helping miss Pinkie." before I could say anything they quickly hugged my right leg and then rushed off into the living room. I gave a small smile as I looked at the gun in my hand and simply set it down to the side.

Soon working up the courage I stood up after unloading the gun and putting the ammo in one pocket and the actual gun sticking out of the other slightly I entered the living room and felt all eyes on me. "so what exactly happened that caused one of the guards to push her down?" I asked them all.

"she had cupcakes she baked yesterday and was giving out the leftovers to all of us and when we all got one she started to give them to the guards... she quickly ran out and one of the few guards who didn't get a cupcake... took exception to that," Cheerilee spoke as I nodded and looked towards Pinkie Pie.

"I'm glad to see you are alright then Pinkie. I think for the rest of the day you all should stay inside."

"there are still chores ta be done." Applejack spoke.

"I'll handle the rest of them for today. Please keep an eye on the four Pegasus and the two unconscious while I work, please... Big Macintosh..." he looked towards me as I took out my gun and loaded 3 bullets into it and held it out to him barrel first. Every anthro in the room looked at me with shock and surprise but none more so than him. " I know you won't try to do anything and knowing all of those sick bastards outside... its better safe then sorry..." his eyes went from the gun to me back to the gun before he slowly grabbed the gun... then gave me a firm nod as I smiled. The rest of them smiled along with us as I looked out into the front yard. "I'm going to tell them that the only way they can come into work is if they come to get me to tell you... otherwise..."

we looked each other straight in the eyes. " I think you get what I'm going to say." he nodded as I walked over to the front door... quickly took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves further... then opened the door once again to the outside world.


	14. Chapter 14

After notifying the workers and Miss Walker, after she woke up of course, of the new arrangement for going inside the house... they were more then happy to agree as I started back to work on the chores that needed to be done. There weren't all that many left thankfully and they were done quite quickly. Now I was just watching the anthro's work while only a couple humans actually helped them out. They got the bottom floor almost entirely done by the time the sun reached the edge of the horizon. Letting them know they could stop and they happily did so... before they got to work on setting up camp so they could spend the night here.

I allowed it since they told me where they had arrived from and figured they didn't have a place set up yet for them all to rest. I looked out over my property from my porch as I looked from the good looking tents and trucks turned temporary homes towards the poorly kept tents of the anthro's. I took a deep breath of air as I then looked towards the sun almost completely gone in the distance. I had talked with Miss Walker, when she worked up the courage to talk to me, about how far they were into the budget. They only used about 100000 dollars so far and from what she is expecting they wont have to use more then 500000 dollars with a minimum of 300000 dollars. Reason why 100000 was because they already bought all of the appliances and apple trees before they arrived and they would be arriving after tomorrow.

 **(I have no idea about money so I'm just using what I feel is right)**

I appreciated her telling me as she quickly rushed off as she received a call of something important for my projects. She also left me a list of what order she would like to have my projects done. After the apartments were done she was going to have the team split into thirds and have one group start the expanded kitchen and storage, another start laying down the fence and digging holes for the apple trees, and the final group would start to work on the large garden behind the house with a door to the kitchen and the expanded kitchen.

I approved of it as that's what I wanted them to start on next... Big Macintosh I knew was the right one to trust with the job of protecting the others with a gun. He seemed to realize that I would treat them well as long as they treated me well. So basically what they did to me I would do to them. The four Pegasus had come downstairs for only a moment while I was outside I was told and kindly asked for some food which Pinkie Pie happily provided before they retreated upstairs once more. At least they were eating that was all I cared for at the moment.

I allowed Macintosh to keep the gun I should also explain as I knew the only way they could trust me was if I trusted them. And this was a very risky leap to do in gaining trust but I believed it worked. I even told him in secret, after having him promise to not tell anyone, that as they earned my trust I would notify them of the places I hid my guns for protection should it be needed and he agreed with me.

I snapped back out of my thoughts as I watched the small fires of the anthro's making started to be put out by the guards as they were ordered to sleep for a busy day tomorrow. Seeing the stars starting to come out I stood up straight and walked back into the house and into the kitchen. Everyone had already fallen asleep except for Fluttershy possibly as she wanted to watch over the two who were still unconscious although she expected them to wake up soon.

I pulled out a soda from the fridge and sat down on a stool. Opening the soda I took a quick sip as I felt the refreshing beverage go down my throat as I smiled and put my feet up... and began to think... ever since the day mother called things have changed severally. First the addition of the anthro's then the changes of my own attitude. I feared for what the future brings if this all happened in less then two weeks. Considering sooner or later the anthro's now living here will change me... I will get very soft and most likely eventually start purchasing their friends and family at least once a week.

The more anthro's I buy the more ill have to spend on clothes and food bills. With the addition with the apartments with their own bathrooms, as everyone could use the house's kitchen, my water bill would increase severally. If I'm lucky I could make it through the years with little profit and that's if my supposed family doesn't do something. Feeling my phone vibrate I calmly set down my drink and pulled it out. Seeing it was Ben I instantly brought it up to my ear. "you just love causing trouble don't you ya jackass." I chuckled. "oi! You know that every complaint about you comes through me and I get yelled at when the chief goes in a rage! And hes already pissed off by whats been happening recently!"

"should I even ask?" I responded I heard him get his breathing under control.

"the contractor called and notified of what had transpired should the man decide to try and press charges against you. Smart of her as not even an hour later that's what happened and the call was dismissed. But the chief still determined it as a complaint and put it into your file... Lance... some of the others are thinking you will soon become a threat to society" I gave a small sigh. "this is no laughing manor." I chuckled.

"that was a sigh... then you heard a chuckle."

"damn you Lance... look try to keep things quiet alright or else the next time you might get an unfriendly visit from little old me." I gave another chuckle.

"so you finally admitted you are old... well talk to you later old one."

"lance you damn son of a-" he never got to finish as I canceled the call and set the phone down as my smile turned into a small frown. Even though he called I knew what it was about before I even talked to him. I needed to get my anger under control before something happened that was to much. Grabbing my drink I took another sip as I looked over to a picture of my grandfather and myself when I was younger. I believe it was just a year before his death and he had taken me fishing I believe. Taking another sip I remembered a few things he told me on that trip.

" _to a Pendragon... rage is as common as breathing to us some can control it... while others cannot. But a secret of this rage is very simple... the more rage occurs..._

the more often it happens...

the curse of Pendragon. That's what I was told it was named. No one knows how it came to be. All that is known is the dark history and the death and pain caused by it. Something I wish was forgotten. Its this curses reason that mother and father had gotten so high up in the food chain of the company they worked for... before their bosses untimely death and they took over and did a horrible job... until something changed.

And that something was the portals to Equestria. No one knows how they did it or why they did it. All they know is that its creation made it so that more people could do what they wanted with these new beings. They were treated even worse then the slaves back when America was first formed from what I read about. While some owners were nice most were not.

I gave a small sigh as I looked out the window and took another sip of my drink. I couldn't help but wonder while my mind was on the subject. How did they make the openings to Equestria? How did their technology advance so quickly and how did they already have so many collars made for the anthro's? I froze in my seat as my eyes widened.

Its because they already knew about Equestria!

I quickly stood up putting down my drink as I began to pace around the room. They couldn't of known how to keep each of the anthro's contained as when they revealed the portals they explained that this portal would open up for the first time. So how did they know how to train the people who would be going over to capture the anthro's? How to keep them all subdued and their will broken?

They had to of found a pony or something and kept it secret. Either that or they had opened up a portal way before they revealed it to the public but I'm leaning more towards that they had to of found someone. When a portal was opened everything in the area would start to decay for some reason and any trapped in its half a mile radius just up and died. This phenomenon couldn't of been missed if the second belief was true and it would have been revealed a lot sooner.

But what was up with their technology? That was another question. Their technology was the same used in the past for those who wanted to try and open up portals to different dimensions or time travel... so how did theirs work? How did their technology work when other companies who tried to copy their work ended up exploding in their faces? Quite literately actually as well. Every attempt has ended in a explosive failure with deaths always happening.

This technology was given to the people when they opened the portal to contain the anthro's... but then a rumor started up that the magic oriented anthro's could feel magic coming from all the technology. And when the companies tried adding magic to their attempts to copy the advanced technology they were lucky to even know who was killed as they were vaporized. But now begs the question...

"how did they get this technology in the first place..." I muttered as I looked out at the trucks sitting on the side of the road leading to the house and the street. "when they opened the portal after getting all of it?"

"no one knows." my eyes widened at the voice.


	15. Chapter 15

Turning around I was surprised by who I saw standing their leaning against the door frame. She gave me a glare as she held her arms crossed over her stomach. "all we know is that somehow they were able to disrupt ones magic and prevent them from doing what they did best." I stood up straight as Spitfire spoke as I looked confused. "everypony has a little magic in them even those who aren't ponies. It allows us all to do what we do best. Earth ponies subconsciously use magic to enhance the earth they tend to and get plenty more out of each crop. Pegasi have the ability to manipulate the weather itself with the magic also strengthening our wings to be able to pick up our heavier bodies. Unicorns those are already spoken more and alicorns are even more so." she narrowed her eyes at me.

"but what of the other anthro's?" I then asked her as she looked outside into the night.

"griffons are able to tap into their inner predator and become ferocious and excellent hunters. Minotaur's magic enhances their bodies and helps them build up muscles faster as well as adapt faster in certain conditions for over periods of time. Zebras get the capability of potentially being able to talk to wandering spirits both good and evil."

"while I thank you for the information. Can I ask why your down here when you hate my guts?" she gave an exasperated sigh.

"as much as I hate you right now... I realized that you are the one at the moment who holds all the keys." I raised an eyebrow as she went on to explain. "you are related to the ones who caused the enslavement meaning if something happens to you they would become even more ruthless in their methods. You could act however you wanted with all of us and yet the only time you used the remotes was when I had a shotgun pointed straight at your face. You have a few friends in the police who would constantly come over to check on you and since they know you using magic on you would most likely end up with all of us killed..." she looked down after she finished speaking with her eyes closed and a sigh. "so the only choice I have... is to hopefully get you to listen."

"listen?" she nodded as I took a seat and motioned for her to do the same. She looked surprised at the gesture but quickly took a seat.

"what do you know throughout the conquering of Equestria?" she then asked me looking me straight in the eyes as if she was peering into my very soul.

"all I know is what was told on the news as it happened. Parents opened the portal for a large army of trained men and women to capture and enslave the inhabitants on the other side." I told her truthfully although I do think that they were hiding more.

"do you know what they did when they went over?" I shook my head as she sighed. "when they came through... everypony was surprised that they immediately attacked us as humans had been known to be kind beings in the ancient past of our world. When the portal was opened the princesses were there studying it when the large army came through and welcomed them with open arms... before they ruthlessly charged them not even a second later. Surprise was their greatest advantage as they immediately focused on the unicorns with the pegasi being a secondary objective to subdue. It wasn't 3 hours later that everypony was captured besides the princesses as they escaped back to their castle with assistance of their guard... then they began purging..." she looked down as her hair covered her eyes as I watched her begin to tremble as her nails dug into her fur as I noticed a small amount of blood from her hands being punctured. "i was there as a scout for the princesses along with many others... and we watched you humans do the last thing we expected you all to do..." she looked at me with rage evident in her eyes. "killing off all those with disabilities, the elderly, and even those who they somehow knew they would never be able to break... they made very few exceptions."

"but why would they do that in the first place?" I asked her as she gave me a scowl.

"shouldn't I be asking you that?! Your parents were the reason all of this happened!" I didn't react to her yelling as she continued. "so many dead within the first few hours of their invasion! Nopony could even figure out how they got to our world in the first place and the only one who possibly could disappeared not even a day before the portal was opened!" she stood up straight. "and when the princesses surrendered on the condition that they no longer killed! They accepted... and killed all of the disabled and elderly anyway!"

"and yet I knew none of this!" I yelled at her.

"your their son!" she then yelled. "maybe your just tricking everypony here just to hurt us all later!"

"i am not like them!"

Silence was all that was heard besides her heavy breathing from her catching her breath from the large rant she told. After a few minutes she sat back down as I thought about what she just ranted about. Even I knew that would possibly happen when the portal was opened but it had been put into the back of my mind for no reason.

"who was the one that disappeared?" I then asked her.

"after all of what I just said... and that's what you asked?!" she yelled as I raised my hand to cut her off.

"because he might be your only chance of winning and going home. If you tell me about them I could see if there were any rumors or sightings around the time the portal appeared." she seemed to contemplate what was spoken before she gave yet another exasperated sigh.

"his name is Discord... the self proclaimed god of Chaos."

"god of chaos?" I asked confused as she nodded.

"he relished in it, he caused it, he watched it, anything to do with chaos he has done. Turned clouds pink that rain chocolate milk, buffalo's dancing in tutus, warping reality itself to his own desire." I can see how he would possibly know what was going on. The ability to warp reality would be one anyone would want... and would always be corrupted by it in the end.

"well unfortunately... no such chaos was reported at all on the news before or after the portal was opened." I spoke up as she looked to want to speak again but I quickly continued. "look. I get that you don't like me and I don't like you for trying to kill me and almost succeeding. But understand this..." she looked to listen as I accidentally let my own rage against my family take over as I moved fast enough to catch her by the throat and put her up against the wall as she began to struggle. "i am not! Like my family! Hell I hate them all! I am the black sheep among my family that has almost been manipulated his whole life until my grandfather saved me and took me in from all that! If you were to kill them I would probably be the one to give you the weapon to do it! SO DONT EVER FUCKING COMPARE ME TO THEM GOT IT?!" she could only quickly nod as I realized what I was doing and quickly put her down. Walking over as I took a few deep breathes I picked up my drink and quickly downed the last of it before I spoke not looking at her as no doubt the yelling spree we had down here and woken everyone else up. "look... I may be related to them but that is only in a few ways... by blood... by curse... and finally by my own last name... but I am not like them... the sooner you get that through your head the better it would be for everybody."

I heard no response except for the sound of hooves going up the stairs as I sat back down onto the chair and simply looked at the moon as I began to think of what could possibly happen next. Somehow I believe I was going to get pulled into getting a ticket for the royal lottery in the very slim chances I could possibly get one of them. After about 10 minutes of guessing what was going to happen next I heard hoof steps coming down the stairs this time as I looked to see it was Fluttershy looking shyly from just beyond the doorway. "c-can I c-come in?" she stuttered as I sighed and nodded. Quickly she came in and sat down in the same chair Spitfire used to be sitting in.

"when did I wake you up?" I asked quietly.

 **(finding it to annoying to make her stutter all the time so... just picture it)**

"when you yelled about... not being like them." I sighed at her answer as no doubt she was possibly curious of what I was yelling. "can I ask... a question?" I nodded towards her as she took a breath. "why were you... holding her by her throat?"

"she had... brought up things I wished are never said around me. About how I am related to the ones who started everything with the portal and how she believes I am just like them. Years I've been working to separate me from them until I got the call from mother and she gave me an ultimatum... either get anthro's or I lose the farm that was owned to the one person I truly called family. Everything began to fall apart once I made the decision. People started to recognize me and began to fear me in some places... I've hurt more people in a few weeks then I did when I was actually living with my so called family thanks to my own anger being almost uncontrollable and unmanageable. Then with my brother doing things to paint myself in a bad light as I can tell its another one of his crazy schemes to try and make me accept that we were related by hurting others."

"but was it necessary to... hold her up by her throat?" she then asked as I looked at her with a saddened expression.

"in my family there is one thing that will always be remembered by those who know of us... and that's our anger breaking its limits. While everyone in my family has different tempers I know I'm the one with the second lowest in the family. Anger comes and goes to easily for us and its way worse for me. I actively fight against it while the rest of my family put it into their own ways of life. Everyone's anger has something that they can do to be able to lose said anger. My older sister controls it by swapping out anger with a large amount of pleasure." Fluttershy blushed slightly as I kept talking. "my brother controls it by causing pain in any way shape and form from simple physical injuries to mind breaking mental injuries. My mother and father always kept theirs secret... I have seen them go off on a rage that has ended up with almost 50 people in the hospital from their own staff. Their lucky that thanks to the contracts that they sign they couldn't be arrested! And yet I cant seem to figure out just how I am able to control my own anger!" I leaned back further into the chair as all of the rage I had inside of me... just seemed to vanish as thoughts and confusion filled me.

"everypony knows how much family... act like one another in Equestria." I stared at her as she continued to talk. "in Equestria it is highly suspected for the offspring of ponies to act largely like one of their parents with a few minor differences..."

"but this isn't Equestria Fluttershy... this is Earth and the world of humans..." she nodded with a small smile on her face as she lost her stuttering in her answer to my own retort.

"even so... maybe you... act like someone that was in your family in the past? It is rare but not impossible to happen." after that she simply stood up and walked out and up the stairs. I could hear more movement as I thought back on the past with my life as thoughts entered my head. First was how did my anger go all away after I ranted about my own problems to Fluttershy out of everyone I know? Second was just how did her talk of family make any sense? I know about how family always acts like one another but how is what she said able to help me here?

Because I was to damn confused to answer my own questions... I simply fell asleep sitting where I was.

 **OK so I know this chapter might be confusing... but that's my emotions at work here. Spectrum being the ass that it is decided to go and say 'oh you need internet? I think not' on us so I've been without Internet the entire day I was typing this... have a good one!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! First of all a happy new year to all who celebrate new years as we enter the new year of 2019! its been a long year and another curse hitting my family every time we go to visit our family members in Baltimore! And by curse I mean we caught the flu! Every time we go there we get the flu and we even made preparations this time to avoid this! Enough of my ranting as I move onto everything else! I was able to type up at least one chapter for several stories its been a while since I updated! Which reminds me to have to get a chapter typed up for the Requester of the story Growing Pains!**

 **Forgive me for my procrastination I just have been unable to properly sit down long enough to type enough for that story to make even a chapter! Also I have a large announcement to make concerning two stories!**

 **Angel of Magic Final Version!**

 **And Silent Singer!**

…

…

…

 **are now being Beta'd!**

 **Someone had come up and requested to be a Beta and when given the choice he picked AOMFV and I picked between two he had thought he could work with and picked Silent Singer from the two as the other was one I promised I myself would work on!**

 **The name of the beta is Tarnum427!**

 **He sent back a chapter for Silent Singer I decided to post today instead as I wanted to do the reveal on upload day! Don't really have much to say except that I'm going to do my best to type up chapters for stories I've barely updated! Have a happy new year and hope you all made your new years resolutions!**

Its been two weeks since that little talk I had with the Pegasus. Things have been real quiet despite the tension between the ponies that live here against the ponies that were brought here to work. The workers do their best to stay out of their way and unfortunately due to the incident a few weeks ago their handlers let some of them mess around with the girls. Thankfully Big Mac was around the corner whenever it happened as I was kept busy with finances and talking with the project leader of how everything is going. From what I know they should all be done by next week and I told them to take their time... with also the threat that if things were horrible due to them rushing to get done I would hunt them all down and bury them underneath the newly planted apple trees...

that had made her eyes go wide when I told her and she instantly rushed out and began yelling at some of her handlers. What she was yelling I had no idea but I had a feeling she had told them to do just what I told them what not to do and took the threat to heart. I also saw more of the four Pegasus who had originally barricaded themselves into the main bedroom. They came down and talked to the others in quiet whispers but stopped talking and glared at me whenever I entered a room and would resume their talks with the others when I walked out.

The two ponies also haven't woken up yet... if they didn't wake up by noon today I was going to bring them to a doctor to check up on them. While I may have been told that they were alright body wise as they were all healed up I would rather get the words from a professional Although maybe if I wasn't an idiot I would of called one in soon after they first arrived but yet I didn't due to the fact my brother had come and dropped them off.

Haven't heard anything from my so called family either which... slightly frightened me to be honest. While I'm glad that they haven't given me any form of communication with all the things that have been happening I couldn't help but be worried that something else big was going to happen. With the lottery that's coming up in two weeks was made even more frightening due to this peaceful time that's been happening. Although maybe I'm just being overly paranoid... I couldn't help but be afraid and worried.

Sitting on the porch I overlooked the entire front half of my property as humans and anthro's alike worked nonstop. With the finishing touches on the large apple tree farm the three apple family members all quickly set to work on them making sure they were all going to be big and strong so they could get a good harvest once the apples come in. Fluttershy was once more handling the animals with the assistance of the two other young fillies that are on the property while the rest mainly assisted with watching the cows, cleaning the barn, as well as cleaning the house. They haven't started yet on the massive kitchen that would be needed for Pinkie Pie to do large batches of her treats but from what I was told they would begin it tomorrow should everything they were building today went as planned.

Deciding to check up on how everyone was doing I stood up and made sure I still had a pocket knife with me as I didn't want to reveal anymore of my hidden gun locations on my property. Something I learned when living with my grandfather was learning how to throw knives as well as being able to shoot accurately... throwing knives was his way of dealing with the Pendragon Curse so how could you blame him.

Walking around I could see some of the companies handlers tense up as I walked past them as well as tense up when I looked in their general direction. They were afraid of me which was a good thing in my opinion at the moment as it would mean they wouldn't do anything to drastic in the future. Seeing everything was going good with the others in the barn I noticed that the sun was very high in the sky which meant a single thing... it was time to make a call for a doctor... making my way back to the house I gave a small wave back to Sweetie Belle who waved at me when she noticed me before she dropped the chicken that was trying to escape her and chased after it in a panic. Giving a small chuckle I walked into the house and up the stairs before quickly entering the two ponies rooms.

Giving them a sad gaze I walked over and checked their foreheads and quickly checked their bandages as I found they were still all healed up just that they wouldn't wake up. Fluttershy had been able to set up something to force food down into their stomachs with water as well but it wasn't as good as it should have been. Pulling out my laptop as I walked back into the living room I opened the page and brought up a search for anthro medical assistance.. and I sat in shock at what I saw...

there was no such thing as a place who would give assistance to an anthro due to a big belief saying that should a anthro be unable to work then they were not worth the effort of healing and were put down... although I did see that there could be a small chance of getting a anthro that worked at a hospital but the chances were extremely slim. I could go to the Center and see if I could find out anything for a anthro that could be of help but that would be a waste of a trip if I did nothing else. I went shopping a few days ago and we already were filled up with all the necessities although once the large kitchen was put in I would have to go with Pinkie and Mac to get more supplies so she could do her thing...

but before I could think further another massive problem appeared in my head. I couldn't leave them alone here with the company. They would somehow twist it into their favor to get the girls and Big Mac in trouble and they would most likely succeed. The problem is unless I helped the two comatose anthro's something could develop and we wouldn't even know it. Going to the Center was a priority that had to be done those weeks ago but was all forgotten about until today...

pulling out my phone I quickly called Ben knowing he wasn't on duty at the moment and was most likely out to lunch... he quickly picked up. "yellow?" I chuckled.

"Ben I need some assistance with a couple things... some advice." I told him.

"then tell the great Ben what you need." he responded as I rolled my eyes.

"i have to leave the farm but with everything that's been happening I cant trust the construction company to somehow get my anthro's into a large amount of trouble. With the fact my brother was the cause for the first incident I cant leave them unattended... and I have to go to the center to see if I could find help for a couple of the anthro's under my care..."

"question... does any of them have a gun? And by them I mean your anthro's..."

"Big Macintosh has a gun with him since the first incident."

"then I could notify the chief that due to this reason he could send a patrol car to watch from a distance away with binoculars and could keep an eye on the farm. New rule that was put in place due to large amounts of incidents concerning the anthro's and money obsessed companies who get lots of money from these incidents taking place... ill call the chief now and let him know to send a car your way... and ill make sure its a good one..."

"thanks Ben... have a good one."

"you as well, I'll call once the lookouts in place." he hung up on his end as I quickly closed the phone and frowned slightly. Even if there was a lookout they would be limited in where they could be watching. Concerning the large area around where I live was plains and with the new additions to the farm it would be near impossible to watch everywhere with all the places something could happen. Looking out the window and towards the barn they could possibly be almost done with everything in the barn so I could possibly have them all stay in one place in sight of the lookout. While it would set back the chores a bit until I returned and there was a chance the lookout could simply lie about what was happening was heavy on my mind. Putting my laptop away I left out the back door and went towards the newly planted apple trees in search of Big Macintosh.

Quickly finding him talking with his sister I approached them which made them stop and look towards me in confusion. "i got to leave the farm for a few hours at least. Don't know when ill be back." they nodded. "but since I don't trust the company to not try anything... there's going to be a police lookout watching over the farm from a distance. Ill find out where he will be and I want all of you to stay within his line of sight." Applejack looked confused while Big Mac nodded with a stoic expression on his face. I turned towards Applejack before I began speaking to her. "could you let everyone else know whats going on so they wont be confused as to whats happening?" she nodded before she walked off away from the two of us. "Big Mac..." he looked towards me as I continued to watch Applejack walk away. "I'm giving you a lot of trust at the moment... should anything happen..." I looked him straight in the eye. "do not use the gun... only use it should your lives be on the line... OK?" he nodded.

"Eeyup... may I ask where your going?" I nodded before quickly responding.

"i need to get help for the two in the bedroom. If I remembered earlier I would of done it sooner but with everything happening it was furthest from my mind. I hope you all forgive me for forgetting to get them help until now." he nodded. "the reason why I said a few hours is so I could find out some other things about everything that's going on with my family and their company." he nodded.

Walking away with a small wave I simply walked around the entire property until eventually my phone began to vibrate so I pulled myself away from everybody and went out of hearing distance. "this is Lance."

"Lance the guys in place and he says hes got a good view of the entire front of your property with the few exceptions of the large trailers. Hes got eyes there and I've already notified him of all the anthro's on your property and will respond in turn should anything happen. Hes got orders from the chief though that at the first sign of a big incident about to happen to call in some reinforcements and quickly rush over to diffuse the situation. Hes a honest man Lance so don't be worried." I gave a sigh of relief knowing that belief was now out the window.

"ill be leaving now... all of the anthro's will be staying near the front porch with orders of no one being allowed in the house... does he know which one has the gun?" I asked him looking over the front of the property using my eyes to skim the horizon.

"he knows its the one who's big and red. He also knows of the four Pegasus in the master bedroom and the two who are knocked out at the moment..." he was silent for a bit before he responded. "so all your bases should be covered should anything happen. I'm on the call list should anything happen so ill be over there if something does happen and ill let you know if something comes up." I gave a breath of relief.

"thanks for your help Ben. Hope to god that nothing does happen." he chuckled.

"with you lance you might as well beg." he hung up as I chuckled at his poke towards me before pocketing my phone and quickly letting Big Macintosh know where to have them all and to keep an eye on the house... once he walked away I went in search of the project director and found her talking calmly to a small group of her companies handlers. Waiting for her to be finished I approached as the others walked away with a nervous expression on their faces as they passed me. "Miss Walker?" she jumped and quickly spun around with a look of surprise. "apologies for scaring you."

"i-its alright." she quickly got herself under control before looking me straight in the eyes. "what may I help you with?"

"I'm letting you know ill be off the property for a few hours at least so you wont be able to find me. My anthro's are all going to take a break from their work as they haven't had a good break in a while so please don't bother them. They wont have anyway to contact me should you need to... I'm giving your company a lot of trust here Miss Walker..." she gulped at my slightly angered tone as I growled lowly. "should anything happen it will all be on you." I didn't even give her a chance to respond as I walked away and towards the truck.

Pulling my keys out and starting up the truck I gave a small wave to the girls and Big Mac as I maneuvered myself to get to the dirt road leading to the actual road as I gave a small sigh just knowing something was going to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Parking at the Center I got out with thoughts wondering on how things were going on back home despite only being gone for a short time. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my head knowing my worry was for naught on that certain subject before I put the necklace on and walked inside where I found the entrance way was surprisingly empty. Being spotted by a salesman his eyes went wide when he got close enough to notice my status. "g-good afternoon Mr Pendragon. How may we help you today?"

"two of my ponies are unconscious and have been in a coma like state for more than two weeks... seeing that there is no way to get them help and the fact they were a supposed gift from my brother..." he nodded in understanding as he smiled and motioned for me to follow.

"there could be a anthro we have that could give you some assistance.. healing the anthro's has unfortunately not been as profitable as it should be so they threw away the hospitals meant to treat them a few months ago and sold the buildings the first chance they got seeing that people tend to buy more anthro's over helping the ones they got... although there are a few who wish to help their anthro's its not nearly enough to bring back the need for medical assistance concerning them outside of getting a anthro with healing experience." he spoke as we entered the elevator and sent us down. "although with what the rumors are saying medical assistance would soon he thrown out the window regardless of whats happening..." I was confused by what he was saying but he remained silent as the doors opened and he began to mess around on his pad.

"the sooner I get them the better it would be... and considering I have other things to do today..." he gave me a big smile.

"do not worry Mr Pendragon! We will get you out of here as quick as you wish! Now then from what I see here of our overall inventory we don't have a anthro that would be capable of giving medical assistance.." I began to growl in annoyance now knowing that the trip was worth it as he quickly spoke up hearing me. "but we will be receiving a shipment of anthro's shortly and there is a chance someone in the area could be selling an anthro meeting your specifications!" I raised an eyebrow towards what he was saying. "its something newly implements for the company. Should a owner not be satisfied with their purchase they could put it up for purchase on our newly made sight at a lower cost then what it was bought for. Information is checked everyday to ensure that the prices are as they should be." I stopped walking as he stopped and seemed to start to sweat a little with his eyes showing how nervous he was as I pondered what I was going to do.

If I waited for the shipment to come I would not know how long it would take for them to arrive with all the things I have to do today. But even if I check the prices others are selling for and just who they are selling I would have to wait anyway for the shipment to make sure of whats going on... "how long until the shipment arrives?" I asked him as he quickly tapped away on his tablet.

"approximately half an hour sir." he responded as I grimaced a little bit.

"is there a place I could go to look at these sales?" he nods as he lead me away before we reached a door. Walking in there was 10 computers set up and he lead me over to the nearest one and hit a button bringing it out of sleep mode already on the page that I apparently needed. "ill be here until the shipment arrives so please come and get me once it does." he nodded and walked away with a quick movement in his step as I sat down at the computer with a frown. So many things were changing recently that its getting hard to keep up and adapt to them. First the new rules with the police, then the rumors of something big coming from the company, and then lastly the site owners would post their unhappy purchases on? It was almost to much to think about to be honest...

I simply pushed the thoughts out of my head for the moment as I began to look through all of the posts on the site and I found that despite this being something new... there are a large amount of posts on the site. I quickly got the hang of the search engine on the site and filtered out several things that would be of use to even see as I continued to look over each of the postings... I guess I took a while to go through them all as I felt a small tap on my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts as I turned to look at the salesman. "the shipment has arrived Mr Pendragon." I nodded as I stood up.

"is it possible to leave the site as is should there be nothing in the shipment?" he nodded as he pulled out a small sign and laid it on the computer before I followed him out of the room. We walked through the large halls as my eyes glanced from side to side... seeing all the anthro's in their cages with some of them appearing to be in need of medical aid with others looking to be greatly starved. It sickened me of how they would treat them despite them also being sentient themselves... but no humans had to be arrogant and controlling with no time for care for anybody other than ourselves.

Reaching a familiar room I watched as several men and woman prepared to open a large door into a small tunnel leading to a large glass cage in the middle. Stopping near the cage with my arms crossed I watched as one of the workers nodded towards us before orders were given for the door to be opened. I watched as they opened the door while also listening to the salesmen tapping away on his tablet possibly going through the information of this shipment of anthro's. Soon the anthro's were revealed as as they were pushed out from a mechanism on the truck as they looked around unsure before I watched them herded over to the entrance of the glass cage. Opening the door they were all pushed in with electric prods before the door was closed with the truck driving away after being closed up. "do not worry about them seeing us Mr Pendragon. The glass in the cage is one way for our use only." I nodded as I began to look through all the anthro's in hopes of finding one that could possibly have medical experience. As I threw the possibilities of the Minotaur's and the griffon's from my head due to them being naturally warlike in nature I looked over all the others as the Salesmen walked away with a phone to his ear.

If I remembered my information correctly about the pony anthro's their cutie marks on their flanks symbolized what they found themselves to be best at but they could be extremely confusing if you didn't know what you were looking for. Looking at the marks I could see from this angel I began to think and connect the dots of what each mark would be connected to. Finding nothing I could see from here I walked around until I could see the rest of the ponies cutie marks before also finding nothing... although I was confused about several of them before I realized what they could mean and pushed them away from my thoughts... "Mr Pendragon I have just received confirmation of a owner looking to rid himself of a zebra anthro with healing experience." turning to look at him with a smile I was relieved to hear this. "he is currently on hold at the moment and is asking for 2500 for her purchase."

"how far is he?" I asked him knowing I needed the anthro as soon as possible.

"he is approximately 2 hours away and is ready to bring her over once the pay has been transferred." handing him my card he nodded as he swiped it away and then handed it back to me before walking away to talk on his phone once more. This was a small problem for me despite my luck... Zebra's were known for their spiritual healing and practices so there was a big chance I just wasted all this time waiting for her to arrive...

deciding to wait for the salesmen to return from his call I looked back into the cage with nothing better to do than pity the poor anthro's and giving them my prayers they were bought by a reasonable master... what broke my heart even more? Seeing two of them, one older with the other appearing to be younger holding onto each other with tears in their eyes. Looking at their cutie marks I found that the younger unicorn had a pillow for a cutie mark while the older Pegasus had a cutie mark... of bubbles? This just through all logic of what that could possibly mean out the window. "sir he is now on his way with the anthro and will arrive here in approximately 1 hour and 50 minutes."

"do you have any pictures of the anthro on the site?" he nodded. "please look over the pictures and ensure that what I just purchased is the exact same that those pictures show..." he looked surprised at my request but nodded. "ill need to look at the sight as a just in case knowing what Zebra's are normally known for." he nodded as he motioned for me to lead as I did just that after hearing orders being yelled out to get the anthro's to their cages... hearing screaming of a mother yelling for her daughter with the daughter yelling for her mom in the background as I simply clenched my eyes to try and force the voices out of my head.

Thankfully as quick as they came I could no longer hear them once I entered the room with the computers. Sitting back down with the Salesmen taking the sign off I asked of him to return in 1 hour should I still be in here. Bowing to the request he left the room as I continued where I left off... and it still wasn't looking good. I could not locate anybody selling a anthro with a large amount of healing experience or any medical assistance at all. It was a big risk only relying on the zebra I just bought to have physical healing experience but I couldn't hold it off anymore. Those two ponies needed help and they needed it yesterday...

but then my thoughts went to the two ponies I saw earlier in the showing room... I couldn't help but feel extremely bad for the two of them and the fact they are going to most likely be separated from one another... it made me tremble with anger of everything... anger that was thought to of never been felt from every action my family has ever taken against the other world just suddenly revealing its presence as I'm sure I pierced my jeans and my legs with the fingernails with how hard I was clenching my fist...

god I hope I don't regret my next decision cause if I do...

I will flip you off as I die and hope I get sent to hell...

turning back to the computer as I began to reset all the filters and bringing it back to what it originally looked like before I quickly stood up after putting the computer to sleep and walking over to the door. Walking out of the door I found no one in site as I contemplated walking around to locate where I needed to go to locate a salesmen... then I spotted a help station in between each and everyone of the large glass cage walls as I quickly approached one and pressed the button on it. "this is Management."

"and this is Lance Pendragon... please send the guy who was with me earlier down here please... I wish to make a purchase but I do not know where the anthro's I require are currently located... now..."

"a-as you wish sir! He will be down momentarily to your location."

"and he better get here fast..." I let go of the button on the wall as I simply leaned against the wall right next to it and as I expected he arrived within a few minutes.

"y-yes sir?" he asked as I looked at him with a small amount of anger in my eyes.

"i have changed my mind on a couple of the anthro's that I looked at but I need further information to be certain." he gave me a quick nod as he readied himself for a description. "lets start with the one that was a Pegasus with a blond mane and gray fur on her body with her cutie mark being bubbles..." he quickly began to tap away s his taps got slower before they stopped completely.

"her name is Ditzy Doo with her previous occupation being that of a mail-mare. She is incredibly known for her clumsiness but was only recently captured due to her being on the edge of being chosen for transfer with her destructive tendencies being the main point of the argument... she also apparently has a massive skill in making muffins..." at least that was a good point to be able to put to use despite the fact I was buying her to help.

"and the young one that I saw her hugging?" he tapped away for a few moments.

"her daughter Dinky Doo with her cutie mark being that of a pillow... believed to be great at comforting others with the experience of a professional psychologist... I wonder if higher management missed that fact when they sent her here..." he began to mumble to himself.

"ill take them both..." he looked at me surprised before nodding with a serious expression on his face as I simply handed him the card. "and what of the Royal Lottery?"

"you can also purchase tickets here that will be sent to you through the mail within 3 days of purchase." I gave him a nod as he swiped the card and handed it back to me before tapping once more on his tablet several time. "your purchases have been made..." he spoke looking at me. "do you wish to gather your purchases yourself or do you wish for them to be brought to you?"

"myself... I have had one to many problems with your people messing with my purchases." he nodded in confirmation.

"understandable sir... the closest one would be Dinky Doo." I nodded as I followed him once again through all the halls as I found myself sickened at myself with how I was acting about these anthro's... calling them purchases? Property? Made me wish I had a knife to stab myself with. We quickly arrived at a large cage holding a small number of younger anthro's... all appearing to be female and unicorns. "before you get her... any other related anthro's to the two of them?" I asked as the men he grabbed as we walked over here prepared to enter the cage.

"no other relation from what I noticed that is currently living." I nodded as I watched the men open the large glass cage and walk in. I watched with a small amount of pity as the other fillies pushed themselves against the wall to get as far away as possible from the men as the young unicorn was grabbed and pulled out as she struggled against the men holding her.

"please! Let me go! I want mom!" she continued to yell repeatably as I quickly rushed over seeing one of the men about to smack her down. Grabbing the offending arm I glared straight into the eyes of the man as he seemed to pale drastically.

"you weren't about to do what I think you were... were you?"

"n-no sir Mr Pendragon!" he spoke in a stutter as I let go of his arm and crouched down in front of the young girl who stopped struggling when she saw what I did but continued to cry and sniffle.

"hello there little one... lets get you out of here shall we..." I spoke in a small tone with kindness clearly showing on my face. She appeared to be unconvinced as she pulled away and ironically hid behind the leg of the man who had just let go of her. Giving a small sigh I stood up and gave a nod to the salesmen as we began to move forwards. I kept an eye on the small filly in front of me to make sure she would stay safe with the guard pulling her along. She stopped struggling at least so I was thankful she was no longer giving a reason to the humans surrounding us.

Soon we reached another cage as the little filly was held back with me standing next to her and the man holding onto her. I heard sounds of a struggle as the little filly looked over to the cage in curiosity... before she gave a small gasp seeing who was pulled out of the cage struggling against the man and women holding her. "let her go..." I whispered to the man and he nodded just in time for her to cry out.

"Mommy!" this caused the mare to stop struggling as the little filly ran towards the mare without being stopped. Thankfully the man and women were smart enough to let go of the mare so she could fall to her knees and embrace her daughter in a hug. Both of them had tears going through their eyes as I couldn't help but smile at... before glaring at a guard who had a look of disgust on his face but just as quickly paled as her noticed my glare.

"my little muffin..." I heard the mare whisper as I gave a small sigh of relief.

"how much longer until the zebra arrives?" I asked the salesman.

"approximately... half an hour sir." its already been over an hour? Guess time does fly when you do good things... if you can even count what I'm doing good by purchasing another sentient race that are now basically slaves for humans...

not feeling so happy now...


	18. Chapter 18

I sat in a small waiting room that is usually used for meetings but since the man I'm supposed to be waiting for encountered heavy traffic... his expected arrival added another half hour to the expected arrival time... how he could go from 30 to a full hour just with traffic I had no idea. I gave a sigh as I looked over to the two anthro's just watching me from the other side of the room. They just kept on watching me as I sighed and pulled out my phone to double check the time. "um... Mr?" lifting my head I turned towards the two anthro's. "why did you get us?" the older mare asked as I gave a small sigh.

"seeing the two of you planted a seed into my heart when I came here to find a anthro to help a couple other anthro's on my farm. When I left the viewing area I couldn't help but remember the two of you and all the atrocities that my kind has committed against your world... and to be related to the ones who spearheaded the operation to enslave you all... then to also hear the two of you crying out for one another... I knew what fates most likely the two of you would have had if I didn't help you both. Whats the harm anyway..." I gave a small chuckle before I spoke once more to the wide eyed mare. "I'm already having a lot of work done to accommodate the ones already working on the farm so why not help a couple more while I'm at it." I gave them a small smile as she returned it... disbelief in her eyes as something didn't sit right with me. Something was wrong with this situation that I couldn't help but quickly go over all the events that transpired since I arrived here at the center. "do you have any family members I should know about?" I asked the mare.

"there... is my other daughter Amethyst Star... but we were separated when they grabbed us..." this made me freeze as I remembered what I was told by the salesmen which immediately caused anger to easily flow through my system. "w-w-why do you ask?"

"because I was told differently... and now I'm going to have to ask a few questions when I see him again." I spoke as calmly as I could as I also attempted to calm myself down with a few breathing exercises... closing my eyes I began to take deep breath... before slowly exhaling them in a repeated process.

This process went on for several minutes before I was interrupted. "mister?" opening my eyes mid breath intake I looked down at the small filly with a small hand on my right knee. "are you OK?" I gave another small chuckle.

"if I was OK young one... I don't think you would like who I would be." she tilted her head in confusion as I gave another chuckle before rubbing the top of her head in a playful manner. "whats your name little one?"

"my names Dinky! That's my mommy Ditzy!"

"i tend to go by the name Derpy..." her mother spoke up as I looked toward her with a smile and nodded. "can I ask how many other anthro's are on the farm?" I did a quick count of names in my head.

"with you two and the anthro we are waiting on there would be a total of 17 on the farm." she seemed very surprised at my answer as I noticed Dinky climb onto the chair next to me.

"are there others my age?!" she asked in a excited tone as I gave yet again another chuckle towards her attitude as she was so different from when I went to get her and her mother earlier.

"i believe 3 others are your age little one." I said with a smile as she threw her arms up with a large yes causing a giggle to come from her mother. "I'm surprised to see the both of you no longer afraid of me. While I am happy for it I am still surprised."

"i feel safe when I'm around you mister!" Dinky spoke up as I gave her a smile. "mommy usually follows my example!" I gave a loud burst of laughter as I noticed the embarrassed look on her mothers face as I rubbed the top of Dinky's head again causing her to giggle.

"Mr Pendragon?" I heard as I frowned and shot my head towards the door.

"yes?" I asked in a cold tone as the man gave a small gulp.

"your... anthro has arrived sir." I gave a small smile as I stood up as did Derpy and Dinky.

"Excellent... and make sure the salesmen is there... I got a few questions for him." he nodded as Derpy picked up Dinky and held her close to her body as we followed the man until we reached the front entrance.

"so your the one who bought this bitch?" I glared at the man who looked like Christmas had come to his door as I could see the zebra anthro on her knees heavily shackled in iron chains. "glad shes out of my hands! Names Frank." he stuck his hand out as I gave him a quick polite shake as well giving my own name. "hope to do further business with you!" and with that he walked out with a near skip in his step as I felt yet another thing was off due to this introduction. Looking towards the zebra she was looking towards the floor with her eyes closed and head hung in submission.

"get her out of those chains." they quickly did as ordered as I looked towards the salesmen "your company is making it harder for me to want to come by." he looked surprised.

"can I ask why sir?" he asked me with confusion.

"first I see one of your men almost hurt one of my anthro's in my own presence without my permission... and this wasn't the first offense in my presence!" Venom was clear in my tone as he paled a little bit. "the company that was recommended to me to make additions to my home and new buildings had several instances where they have broken my trust to the point I have a officer watching my house while I am not home... you all know who I am correct?"

"y-yes sir." he spoke up as I started to slowly approach him.

"oh really... cause I don't think any of you do... whats my name..." I asked in the calmest tone I could bring myself to say.

"Mr Pendragon." he spoke.

"full name." I growled out as he gulped as I got up into his face.

"Lance Samuel Pendragon!"

"and your damn right! I don't care if you take orders from my family to make my life harder! You mess with whats mine and I will get my own compensation how I see fit! Then you also see fit to lie to me!" he was backed up against the wall with fear as even the guards didn't even move to help him. "what was the question I asked you earlier. Lets see if you can remember which one I am pissed off about."

"um... uh..." he started but even I could tell in my angered state he didn't know.

"when I asked if those two didn't have any other relations? Anymore family members? And you know what the mother told me?" he paled as I gave him a menacing smirk. "that she also has a daughter named Amethyst Star... now you see why I am angry here?" he gulped but nodded his head. "you." I directed my attention to a nearby guard who quickly stood at attention. "due to this information I am extremely displeased with my service at the moment. I don't care what you have to do or who you have to kill. But if that anthro isn't at my very house within the next week. I think ill leave the consequences to your imagination. You got me?" he nodded. "Zecora... Derpy... Ditzy... follow me please."

the zebra looked hesitant but after being helped up and seeing Derpy's smile she followed suit as we left out the front door and towards the truck. After getting everyone situated I began the drive over to the clothing store. "apologies for my anger you three. These days my anger seems to be coming out more and more often."

"hate you have for your own race... unlike you they are a disgrace." and now I see why he sold her from this... I could get used to it actually. "help you have given us three. How can we repay you this fee?"

"just help out where you can. The reason why I got you Zecora was due to me having two anthro's who haven't woken up since my brother brought them to my farm. If things were different I would of gotten them help sooner. Is there anything we need to get before we head home?" I asked her.

"plants and herbs are what I require. If I do not have things could be dire." I nodded towards her words as I pulled into the normal clothing store.

After about 2 hours of gathering what we needed around town we were on our way home with the three wearing their new clothes thankfully. Derpy had proceeded to get some resilient clothes considering her clumsiness to help her minimize the chances for destroying her clothes but the shirts were a size to big for her and hung off of her left shoulder. She picked a large amount of shorts and thankfully Zecora reminded her to get undergarments so I was also thankful for that as well. For footwear she had simple sneakers that I knew could last a while despite any accidents that might happen to them.

Ditzy had picked out a few of everything to be honest but I didn't mind all that much... they were being forced to live with me after being poached from their world and forced into servitude. Zecora though... I would of spoken up about it if she wasn't the one that picked them out... she was able to locate clothes that resembled that of her being from a old Indian tribe. Only 2 sets of clothes were pulled out for her. A large one piece dress that was a pure black, and skirt with bindings for her breasts. She had 3 sets of each and I was thankful she had multiple sets of each one. Although I worried for my self control despite knowing they were all a different species and how they all looked.

Also finding what Zecora needed was quite hard as well but we were able to do so at least. She has seeds for the plants she would need to grow we only needed to get an area set up for her to grow them and work in peace. Pulling out my phone I called Ben who quickly picked up. "everything good?" I heard him ask as soon as he picked up.

"yep. Hoping and praying that nothing has happened and with my luck it could." I heard a small laugh.

"he hasn't called in any trouble yet so I think your alright. He will bring to the station his report once he sees you arrive on the driveway. Simply call the station and let them know who you are to send him back out to watch the farm. Got to go as I got a briefing to get to."

"good luck Ben. Stay safe."

"you as well my friend." hanging up the phone I pulled onto the street that lead to my home and their new place of residence. "quick few things to say. First be wary of the humans and the anthro's that you see are not dressed. They have been causing problems for a while so I wouldn't be surprised if they caused problems."

"problems mister?" Dinky spoke up from the lap of her mother.

"quite so little one." I spoke in a kind tone. "and... all apologies in advanced should I call any of you property."

"how come? That is what we are." Derpy spoke up as I gave a small sigh and spotted my farm in the distance.

"because its unethical and horrible for what has been done to all of you. All because of my damn parents and their want for power." I spoke up. "I'm going to do my best to treat you all like you should be but there will be times my family comes that we will all have to put up with them." saying nothing else as I pulled back into the dirt driveway I gave a small smile before giving a sigh of relief seeing that my property was still standing. I could see that the company's workers were still doing what they were doing. I was worried though when I saw that everyone wasn't on the porch... and that got me worried. "girls... stay in the truck." I spoke up as I reached over Zecora surprising her and pulled my gun out of my glove box. "don't come out unless I come over and let you know..." not giving them a chance to answer or respond I got out of the truck and slammed the door shut on accident as I held my gun in my hands. "you!" a nearby worker stopped and paled when he saw me. "where are they?"

"t-th-they were ordered into the barn sir!" he quickly spoke as he began to sweat. "nothing we could do! Orders came from higher up!"

"how high up?!" I threatened and took a step towards him as he tripped and fell onto his ass.

"the top sir!" giving a small growl at the implications I quickly rushed over to the barn and opened the door with my gun raised... only for my anger to nearly break the limit as to what I saw.

"why the fuck are you here..."

"oh come on Lance..." she spoke as she slowly approached him with a seductive walk. "are you really going to be like this?" that sly grin on her face pissed me off to no end.

"when you come here unannounced yes." I spoke to her through gritted teeth. My gun still pointed at her as I noticed all the other people in the barn besides the anthro's. "so why are you here... Big Sister."


End file.
